


loving sugawara

by amandak0312



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Relationships, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Near Future, Only for you though, POV Second Person, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Relationship, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Significant Other, Sugawara Koushi-centric, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Teen Romance, Time Skips, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, sugawara koushi is a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandak0312/pseuds/amandak0312
Summary: Three years ago, a boy with silver hair and a mole on his cheek caught your eye. It was innocent; you went downstairs for a glass of water, and he was sitting at your cousin's kitchen table. For some reason, you fell for that pair of hazel eyes, without even knowing the name of the boy they belonged to. For some reason, you couldn't get him out of your head.Now, face-to-face with him after all this time, you learn: he couldn't get you out of his head either.This is the story of how, after three years, you still remained in Sugawara Koushi's heart. And how, with time, your relationship was enough to outshine the stars in the sky.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sugawara Koushi & Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56
Collections: Karasuno





	1. F-ed Up

**Author's Note:**

> I made a playlist dedicated to Suga, my comfort character, a few weeks ago, when I got the idea of turning some of the songs in that list into a story. Each chapter will be based on one song, and will uncover a new chapter of the blooming relationship between him, and you, the reader!
> 
> This is my first Haikyuu, as well as my first reader-insert story, so I hope you enjoy it! There's no set update schedule, but I'll try to post when I can :)
> 
> Please note that this is a Sugawara x Female!Reader story. Also, there WILL be manga spoilers throughout this work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you wished you weren't too scared to ask your cousin what his friend's name was. It was three years ago, but you thought of that silver hair and hazel eyes constantly, unable to put a name to his face. 
> 
> But you never expected to see that silver-haired, hazel-eyed stranger again, and at your cousin’s volleyball club gathering nonetheless. But it seems as if destiny has other plans for you two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song this chapter is based on is "Loving is Easy" by Rex Orange County.
> 
> The link for the playlist can be found [here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0dE7IoSQqnHvdUB4RKnpS4?si=PE5qgWPMSJi1jYni4U8CLQ)

When you moved to Miyagi to stay with your cousin for college, you never would’ve expected that you would meet the boy who caught your eye three years ago again. You never had the heart to ask Asahi who he was, suffering in silence when that cute boy hung out in your cousin’s house during one of your frequent visits. It was a chance encounter. You were just going downstairs from the guest room for a glass of water when you saw Asahi and his friends sitting around the kitchen table. You could immediately tell they were extremely comfortable around one another. 

From what you could remember in the five minutes you stood in the room with them, they managed to balance each other out. Asahi was as cuddly and fragile as ever, balanced by an unknown brunette with heavy paternal instincts and a rational hand, as well as an unknown silver-haired boy who was carefree and reminded you of your mother. From the first time you made eye contact with him, you were hooked, your (E/C) eyes staring into his hazel ones. His smile was full of charm, his eyes flashing playfully as he took the sight of you in. When you hurried back upstairs with your glass of water, you noticed your face was hot. To be blunt, that silver-haired boy had you fucked up. 

You were too damn shy to approach them. Looking back, it slightly irked you that your cousin didn’t introduce you to his friends. By the time that you got the guts and tried going downstairs to introduce yourself to Asahi’s friends, they were long gone. And, knowing you weren’t one who was exactly assertive, you never brought up the boy with the silver hair to your cousin. You always heard from your friends that loving was easy, but they left out the fact that actually finding that love was a long journey in itself. 

Growing up with three brothers, your dad, and your uncle, you were never able to get into relationships. Your male relatives would always make sure that you dedicated your time to your studies, and your studies only, per your late grandfather’s request. It was because of this that you managed to graduate at the top of your class (you could still remember your dad’s tears as you walked across the stage to get your diploma, although he denies he cried), and were planning to take up Psychology in college. 

However, Asahi was much more lenient compared to them. His dad and your dad were brothers, and although he had the luxury of not being supervised by any older siblings, he understood how annoying and tiring dealing with overbearing relatives can be. Whenever you two were together, you always thanked the skies that he was nothing like your other male relatives. 

You had been in Miyagi for two days now, grateful when you finally unpacked your last box yesterday and fully settled into your cousin’s guest room. You hadn’t left the house much, save for buying groceries, choosing to stay inside to fully settle in, and unpack your belongings. Your parents had allowed you to move to Miyagi a day after graduation, knowing your first year of college would be coming within the next few weeks. Although you had stayed at Asahi’s house so many times in the past, your parents still choked up at the fact that you’d be spending your four years of college there, and that your visits home would lessen. 

_The taxi finally stopped after an hour of driving, to the familiar sight of your cousin’s house. You thanked the driver, paid him, and stepped out with your suitcase, watching as he opened the trunk to take out the two huge boxes sitting in the back. Almost immediately, the front door flew open, and your Aunt Taiga bounded down the steps. Asahi walked after his mom, waving. He was starting to grow into his features, becoming a replica of his dad, save for the gray hairs and glasses. The nameplate of your cousin’s house glinted under the sunlight, the “Azumane” surname shining in bright letters next to its kanji. Your Uncle Ren leaned against the doorway, stoic as ever with his arms crossed. Upon seeing you, a smile lit up his features, and he pushed his glasses up his nose._

_“Y/N, darling!” Your aunt called as she bounded down the steps and approached you. She hugged you fiercely, whispering excited greetings into your ear. You loved your aunt’s hugs, always feeling a comforting sense of security whenever you were wrapped in her arms._

_“Stop smothering her,” your uncle called from his place at the doorway. “Y/N, you got a boyfriend yet?”_

_“No, Uncle!” Your reply was automatic, trying not to roll your eyes. He would always greet you this way, no matter the occasion. Your birthday party, a fancy dinner, even your high school graduation, Uncle Ren always opened with that line. Asahi smirked at your obvious displeasure, taking his turn to hug you when his mom pulled away._

_“I missed having you over, Y/N,” he said as he hugged you tighter. Out of all of his relatives, Asahi found that he was the closest with you, despite you living in Tokyo, hours away. Maybe the two of you being the same age and visiting each other constantly helped that._

_“I missed you too, Asahi.”_

“Was your school always this big, Asahi?” You asked your cousin as the two of you approached the campus. Karasuno High School seemed to have grown compared to when you saw it only a mere three years ago. Your cousin was on his way to his team’s last official hangout/get-together with the current members before the third-years went to college, and decided to bring you along. You knew this hangout would be lumped with a goodbye party that would make Asahi cry in the matter of a few hours. 

Your cousin chuckled. “I guess so,” he remarked, wistfully looking at each of the buildings as you walked past. “I’m really gonna miss this place.”

“You’re acting like you’re leaving the country,” you had to laugh at your cousin’s expense. The college that the two of you would be attending was right here in Miyagi, yet Asahi was acting like he would never see his high school again. In all seriousness, the college was only about a twenty or a thirty-minute drive from Karasuno. 

“Shut up,” he murmured as you both reached the Karasuno gym. “We’re here. There’s gonna be a lot of people, I gotta warn you.”

It had been a while since you had seen the inside of the gym. You and Asahi were only first-years last time, your cousin a nervous wreck since the two of you visited the mistakenly-unlocked building late at night, and no one was permitted on campus after hours. You marveled at the size of the gym then, the moonlight seeping through the windows making the building look majestic. You could see why he considered the place a home. 

You watched as your cousin opened the door, revealing a lot of people who were already inside. The gym was littered with tables, chairs, food, and a stereo, the court areas of the gym kept clear. Most of the people there were sitting around the gym floor. Two of the boys who weren’t sitting were wrestling with each other, yells of “BOKE, HINATA! BOKE!” and “KAGEYAMA!” ringing out as the rest of the team looked at them in amusement. A tiny blonde girl was desperately trying to pull them apart. Another girl, around your age you presumed, was sipping from a water bottle while a boy with a buzzcut and another with a few strands of dyed blonde hair fawned over her. An older man with blonde hair swept back, the coach you assumed, was talking with another man with black hair and glasses. 

“Asahi!” Multiple voices called from the inside, and two of the numerous guys in the room got up to greet Asahi. You felt your heart freeze when one of Asahi’s friends made eye contact with you. You felt hypnotized, your (E/C) eyes unable to pull away from his hazel ones. 

It was him. The boy you saw three years ago. He looked as handsome as ever. He certainly hadn’t changed from when you last saw him at Asahi’s kitchen table. You could never forget his face. Or that fluffy, silver hair. Or that mole under his left eye. His hazel eyes flashed in recognition and surprise. 

“It’s you!” The both of you exclaimed, pointing at each other, leaving everyone else in the room dumbfounded. Even the two boys who were wrestling grew silent. 

“You know her, Suga?” Asahi’s brunette friend said as he clamped a hand over your cousin’s shoulders. 

“No, Daichi,” Suga replied, not taking his eyes off of you. “I just remember her from that one time we visited Asahi’s house a few years ago.”

Apparently, you didn’t leave Suga’s head either. 

It finally clicked in Asahi’s brain. “Oh! You mean that one time when it was just the three of us and she was over? I should’ve introduced you two! This is Y/N, my cousin. She's going to the same college as us. And why didn’t you ever ask me who she was, Suga?”

“I can’t believe it took three years for this to happen. Nice to meet you, Y/N, and finally put a name to that beautiful face,” Suga said warmly, taking your right hand in both of his to shake. Asahi blubbered in protest as he was ignored. His gaze left you speechless, and your brain short-circuited trying to think of an adequate reply. You were sure that the March sun wasn’t the only reason your face was heating up. “Sugawara Koushi. But you can call me Koushi.

“A-Azumane F/N,” you replied, cursing yourself in your head when you stammered a bit. You couldn’t help but stare at your joined hands. 

“I know,” he chuckled, and you went beet red at the realization that Asahi had already introduced you. You felt mortified. 

“You’re really flirting with my cousin in front of me?” Asahi pointed out in mock disgust. 

“So what if I am?” Koushi replied, briefly winking at you. You felt butterflies flutter through your stomach, and you flashed him a smile you hoped was endearing. 

* * *

An hour later, you all were sitting around the tables set up and eating to your heart’s content. Some of the people here were messy eaters, you internally remarked, gaping as the two second-years from earlier (Tanaka and Nishinoya, your cousin had told you) were well into their fifth servings of food. As you poked at the tonkatsu in front of you, you felt as if you were being watched. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that it was Koushi. After all, you found yourself staring at him too when he wasn’t looking. You couldn’t help but admire how perfect he looked, and you smiled to yourself, remembering that it took three years (though it felt like forever) to find him. 

“Y/N? You there?” Kiyoko, the former manager, waved at you. You shook yourself out of your trance, sheepish as everyone at your table stared at you. You were sitting with Kiyoko, Yachi, Asahi, Daichi, and Koushi, the silver-haired boy smiling at you and making your head spin. 

“S-sorry,” you apologized as your cousin laughed at your expense. 

For the past hour, you had gotten to know the members of the Volleyball Club. Coach Ukai had a short fuse when it came to the now-second-years, and Takeda, the club’s advisor, had to calm him down constantly. Kiyoko was very reserved but witty, while her successor, Yachi, was the opposite, more ambitious and assertive, but easy to scare. The two fighting boys, Hinata and Kageyama, were technically second-years now, yet were always at each other’s throats and racing (Daichi chimed in that they kept a count of racing to the gym every day, and that their current tally was 63-64, with Kageyama in the lead). Tsukishima was very stoic, much like your uncle, and kept his headphones around his neck throughout the gathering. The only time he smiled was whenever his best friend, Yamaguchi talked, which you thought was cute. You had to note that when Tsukishima said something to make the grayish-green-haired male laugh, Yamaguchi’s face resembled that of a strawberry. Putting all of those second-years at one table was extremely chaotic, Kageyama and Tsukishima arguing with each other as Hinata and Yamaguchi egged them on. You heard Yachi mutter to herself that she was grateful she wasn’t sitting at that table. 

At another table were the third-years. It was mainly quiet, save for Nishinoya and Tanaka, who were having an eating contest. The other third-years (the Benchwarmers, Tsukishima called them earlier), Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita, looked at them appalled and their faces were contorted in a way that suggested they wished they were anywhere else in the world right now. As it was, Tanaka was stuffing his face full of noodles while Nishinoya stuffed a takoyaki ball in his mouth, before sipping directly from a nearby bowl of chili oil. The three other third-years grimaced before turning back to their own conversations. Asahi had told you earlier that those three barely played in any games, hence them being called the Benchwarmers. Even with the title, they looked happy to be a part of the team in the first place. 

You couldn’t help but stare at Koushi’s face every once in a while when he wasn’t looking. There was something that just drew you in. And, from the way you could tell when he was staring at you, you felt a surge of confidence knowing he felt the same about you. 

Was it too early to say you were falling for Sugawara?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The school year in Japan is year-round. It starts at the beginning of April and goes until late March, and divided into three semesters, with breaks in between. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!


	2. I'm Right Where I Wanna Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearly twenty-four hours after you and Suga meet again, he realizes just how truly fucked up you've made him. With the help of Daichi, he goes to ask you to be his girlfriend. It's just up to Asahi to give Suga his blessing, and more importantly, whether or not you'll accept him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your support on Chapter 1! I apologize for the delay in updating - I've been studying my ass off for finals, and I just finished my last one nearly two hours ago. 
> 
> This chapter is based on the song CWJBHN by Jake Scott and Josie Dunne. 
> 
> My Spotify playlist for this story is linked [here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0dE7IoSQqnHvdUB4RKnpS4?si=PE5qgWPMSJi1jYni4U8CLQ)

Dark eyes watched as Suga anxiously drummed his fingers against the table. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Suga glanced at his phone every other minute, his gaze darting between the clock near the front door and the white numbers flashing on his lock screen. 

When Suga first told Daichi about the girl with (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes yesterday, Daichi was shocked. Not because Suga had been harboring this secret crush on Asahi’s cousin for three years, but because Suga was embarrassed to bring it up with his two best friends. 

“What exactly are you waiting for?” Daichi was growing irritated with his friend’s frenzied state. They were at Daichi’s house, both of them lounged over the big couch facing the TV. Or, for better accuracy, _Daichi_ was relaxing on the couch while Suga was a jittery bundle of nerves. “Is Y/N going to call you or something?” 

“No,” was Suga’s quick reply, causing Daichi to roll his eyes. He started rambling. “We met approximately nineteen… no, twenty hours ago. And she _remembers_ me, Daichi! After three years, she actually remembers me! And now I know her name and maybe I can ask her out? Should I call her right now? What would Asahi say though?-”

“Sugawara,” Daichi warned, causing Suga’s head to jerk up, unused to his friend using his full last name. “For the love of Christ, I need you to _relax_. She’s here for college, remember? She’s not going anywhere for another four years.” 

“I know,” the silver-haired boy replied, finally setting his phone down in his lap. “I just don’t know what to do. Does she like me? Would I be too forward? Would she even-” 

“Suga,” With that, Suga shut up, willing his fidgeting hands to come to a stop. “I can’t help you unless you calm the fuck down. Excuse my language,” All Suga could do at that point was nod, making an effort to settle into Daichi’s couch like he’s been meaning to do ever since he ran up to his friend’s doorstep a half-hour ago. 

It barely made sense. Was that the reason why he unconsciously hadn’t dated anyone after seeing you step into Asahi’s kitchen way back then? Because he couldn’t stop thinking about you? How on Earth does that make sense? After three years, you plagued his mind every day and it seemed like the universe was giving him a message, bringing you two to each other again. He took a deep breath. 

_An hour into their lunch and you and Suga were alone. The silence between you was a bit awkward, both of you staring at the empty plates in front of you. Kiyoko and Yachi abruptly had to leave to break a fight between Kageyama and Tsukishima, both women rolling their eyes when they saw Tanaka and Nishinoya off to the side, not offering any help whatsoever and_ laughing _instead. Daichi and Asahi left together a few seconds later, saying they had “some important business to attend to.” They were obviously lying, for Suga saw both his best friends staring at the two of you, alone at the table, a minute later, from their place at the doorway of the gym._

_You grinned at the rowdiness of the boys, not knowing what started the argument except for the fact that Tsukishima called Kageyama the “King of the Court'', causing the raven-haired male to lunge at the blonde. Yamaguchi was noticeably frightened, pathetically extending an arm out as he tried to calm his best friend down._

_“Tsukki-” Yamaguchi whimpered as the argument got more heated. Tsukishima had to momentarily break his concentration on Kageyama to face Yamaguchi, eyes dark._

_“Urusai, Yamaguchi.”_

_“Gomen, Tsukki.”_

_You turned as Suga cleared his throat. “I’m so sorry about those two,” he apologized, head tilting in the direction of the second-years-to-be. “They’ve been this way ever since they first came here.”_

_“How do you put up with all this?” was your reply, as your gaze slides over to rest on the boy on the seat next to you. Suga quietly gulped at the eye contact._

_“Well, when Tanaka and Nishinoya were first-years, they used to fight all the time over Kiyoko. I guess I just got used to it,” Suga replied shakily. “Now, they’re so close because of their love for her. I don’t think Tsukishima and Kageyama are going to agree anytime soon though, so we’re counting on Ennoshita to pull those two apart. Daichi and I used to have field days with them.”_

_“Aww, that’s sweet,” You said as you tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. “You were like the mom and dad of the team.”_

_Suga’s cheeks turned pink as he chuckled, the sentence was not new to him. He couldn’t count on his fingers the number of times Hinata and Yamaguchi accidentally called him Mom, or the times he saw his own dad in Daichi. “I guess you could say that,” You were laughing as well, her body now fully facing Suga._

_The next few minutes of conversation with you seemed to erase all the tension from moments before. It was at this point that Suga learned he loved the sound of your voice, as you learned more about each other. He held his head in his hand, his full attention on you as you rambled about how your favorite kind of weather is a rainy day._

_You were surprised when Suga interrupted you mid-ramble to ask for your phone number. Your mouth agreed even before your brain could process his words. As he typed his phone number into your phone and you typed yours in his, Suga figured that he was right where he wanted to be; next to the girl he couldn’t stop thinking about for the past three years._

“Suga, you still there?” Daichi asked, his arms crossed as he stared at his friend. Suga blinked his eyes rapidly, pulling himself out of that trance. Daichi smiled knowingly at him. “Should I be thankful that Y/N never came during our games? I have a feeling you wouldn’t be at 100% concentration if she was.”

“Shut up,” Suga mumbled, pulling one of the couch pillows over his face in embarrassment. “You’re acting like I’m whipped or something.”

“Aren’t you?” With that, Suga threw the pillow at Daichi, the cushion hitting the former captain’s face with a satisfying _thwunk._

* * *

_I got this, I got this_ , Suga repeated to himself, one hand stuffed in his pocket, the other wrapped around a bouquet as he slowly made his way to Asahi’s house. After some forceful coaxing and Daichi slapping his palm against his forehead about a dozen times, Suga was finally convinced that he should ask you in person. He felt a drop of sweat trickle from his temple down through the neckline of his crewneck. Daichi convinced Suga to change, as his earlier outfit of a faded sweatshirt and joggers was “not going to cut it.”

_“Stop by the Sakanoshita market and get a bouquet. The simpler, the better. Ask Asahi for permission first before you ask her,” Daichi reminded Suga for the fifth time in the span of ten minutes. “If he finds out you asked out his cousin without letting him know first, he’s probably going to get mad at you. And I’ll somehow be dragged into that next.”_

_“Wow,” Suga muttered sarcastically. “Thanks for the pep talk, Dad.”_

_“Anytime, Suga-kun,” Daichi replied automatically as he handed his friend a bottle of light cologne. Suga rolled his eyes._

_“What is it with you and insisting I’m younger than you? Do you not see the six-month gap between us?” Suga sighed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, spritzing himself with cologne._

_“You may be older than me, but I’ve got more guts than you,” Daichi pointed out, causing Suga to scoff, a nasty look overcoming his face. “What are you twisting your face like that for? I wasn’t this nervous when I asked Michimiya out.”_

_Suga was silent, unable to come up with a snarky reply. “Whatever, man.”_

_“Hey,” Daichi’s sudden change of tone caused Suga to pull away from the mirror and look at him. “You’re gonna be okay. Just like we practiced.”_

_“Daichi?”_

_“Hm?”_

_“What the hell do you mean, ‘practice’? All you’ve done was help me get dressed and repeat the same sentence a dozen times over.”_

Suga scoffed to himself, shoving his hand deeper into his jean pocket and gripping the bouquet tighter as he finally arrived at the end of the path to Azumane’s front door. His mind rifled through some unnecessary doubts: _What if she doesn’t like this bouquet? Is this too cheap? Why couldn’t Coach give me a discount? Would she even be happy with me, assuming she likes me in that way? Can we just be happy now?_

His legs felt like lead as he reached the front door, the “Azumane” nameplate staring at him and mocking him. Brief flashes of memories of his ex-girlfriend humiliating him ran through his mind as he slowly lifted a hand to knock on the door. _Thud. Thud. Thud._ Suga slowly hoped that it would be Asahi, and not you, that opened the door. If it was you, he probably would high-tail it out of Japan and move to a far-away country, preferably to Italy or some other place where he could hide from his humiliation.

As if his prayers were heard, the door swung open to reveal Asahi, his hair in a low ponytail for once, instead of his customary bun. He blinked, bleary-eyed, at his guest, nervous and pink, at the front door. “Suga? What’s up?” 

“Asahi? Can we talk?” 

A beat of silence.

“Come in,” Asahi gestured for Suga to fully enter the house as they both took off their shoes. The inside of the house was very familiar to Suga, from the numerous pictures sitting on the table near the front door to the low chabudai table in the kitchen. Asahi sat at one end of the chabudai table, legs crossed as he stared at the bouquet in Suga’s hands. Suga gently set the flowers on the table and sat, crossing his legs as well. He felt a wave of embarrassment overcome him as he stared at Asahi, his tongue unable to form the words he wanted to say. 

“So,” Asahi broke the silence after a few seconds. “I’m guessing that those flowers aren’t for me, but my cousin?” 

Suga nodded, silent. “You do realize it’s only been about twenty-four hours since you met, right?” Asahi continued, Suga nodding again. 

“I know it’s a bit quick,” Suga said, his voice slightly strained. “But, ever since I saw Y/N while sitting at this table that day, I couldn’t stop thinking about her. And now she’s here in Miyagi for college? Isn’t that the universe trying to say something?” 

“Suga,” Asahi hesitated, wondering how he should approach this. “I don’t want you to get the wrong idea about this, but I’ve known Y/N for literally my whole life. I love her with all my heart, even more than you and Daichi, and that’s saying something. I don’t want her to get hurt.” 

“I won’t hurt her,” came Suga’s immediate response, and Asahi had to admire his best friend’s persistence. “I know I haven’t had a relationship since before we were first-years. But I can swear to you that I will treat her right,” Suga was going off on a rant now, his arms wildly flailing around to help articulate his point. He was so distracted that he didn’t hear your footsteps patter down the steps. Asahi tried stifling his smile as you peeked your head around the wall, your eyes morphing into shock when you saw Suga sitting at the table with your cousin and a beautiful bouquet sitting on the tabletop. 

“You can trust me, Asahi. You know me. I would never even hurt a _fly_ . I know I don’t have the most experience when it comes to love... or having a girlfriend… or having a relationship in general, but I _can_ promise you that I’ll do everything in my power to make Y/N happy,” Suga continued, blissfully oblivious of his friend’s smile and your eyes widening in surprise just a few feet away from him. 

Asahi quietly put his hand up, immediately silencing Suga while he willed himself not to laugh out loud. This was too funny; when he first voiced his doubts to Suga, he was only half-joking. He had known Suga for the last three years, and though the guy might be chaotic, he was a sweetheart. And he was right: Suga would never hurt a fly - unless Asahi, Daichi, Tsukishima, and Tanaka counted as flies. Asahi trusted Suga with his life, and if his best friend wanted to ask his cousin out, he didn’t see the harm in letting Suga do that. In fact, after the farewell party yesterday, he was guilty of imagining you and Suga as an actual couple. His eyes flitted to you, still hiding behind the wall, before staring at Suga again. 

“I feel like I need to ask this first, Suga: what exactly is it that you like about my cousin?” Asahi raised an eyebrow at his friend, thankful when Suga didn’t hear your squeak of protest from a few feet away. Suga immediately went to work, rapidly counting off the reasons on his fingers at a speed that took Asahi aback.

“Her eyes. She has the most beautiful (E/C) eyes I’ve ever seen! She’s so easy to talk to - did you know that her favorite kind of weather is a rainy day? She also said that one day, she wants to just _drive_ with her soulmate and show them all of her favorite places. I learned so much about her yesterday, it’s crazy! Considering that I met her not even twenty-four hours ago, I managed to connect with her so fast, even faster than with you and Daichi-”

Asahi saw you squirming from your place behind the wall, itching to walk out into the open and talk to Suga. He knew you felt the same way about Suga, from the way your cheeks turned bright pink whenever he looked your way yesterday and the way your attention was solely on him, even with everyone sitting around the table. Your cousin raised a brow at you, silently signaling for you to come in, and you obliged, tiptoeing behind Suga as he continued ranting. 

“-I know I don’t have the most extensive past when it comes to having girlfriends, but _the way she looks at me_ , Asahi, I can’t explain it. I’m probably falling for her way too fast but-” 

“You can stop now,” you said gently, nearly causing Suga to jump out of his seat in shock. He turned to stare at you, slack-jawed, and gulped as you detached yourself from the wall. 

“D-did you hear-”

“I heard all of it,” you replied, your cheeks pink at Suga’s confession. You stepped closer to him, gently wrapping your arms around his shoulders. Asahi smirked at you as Suga’s body tensed up and you couldn’t help the adoration fluttering in your chest. You whispered, “And my answer is yes.” 

In a flash, you went to grab a glass of water, leaving Suga with his jaw hanging wide open. As you filled your glass, you felt a strange wave of deja vu. Three years ago, you felt Suga’s eyes on you as you grabbed a glass of water. Now, even though under much different circumstances, you could hear Suga’s incoherent blubbering as his eyes were glued to your back. You sent him a big smile as you bounded out of the kitchen, refusing to look at Asahi, who you knew had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face right now. 

Suga was still in shock and Asahi was still smiling even after you trotted upstairs and closed the door to your bedroom. You both needed time to process what just happened. You’ve known each other for exactly twenty-two hours now, and you just said yes to him asking you (well, asking your cousin before you accidentally stumbled upon their conversation) to be his girlfriend. Suga pointed an accusatory finger at Asahi, the shit-eating grin still plastered over the brunette’s face. 

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Suga accused, though he couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. 

“Maybe…” Asahi replied, laughing. If you asked him, Asahi knew that Suga was the stability and quiet chaos you needed, in the same way that you were the impulse and tenderness that his best friend needed. Though you coming down and eavesdropping on Suga’s confession was entirely a coincidence, what would the harm be in telling a little white lie? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :)


	3. It Finally Feels Like I'm Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Suga's request, the two of you visit your childhood home, where Suga plans to ask for permission from your parents for the two of you to date. Growing up in that house, you knew being associated with boys in any form was a no-no. You knew the two of you would immediately be screamed out of that house... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I can't believe 2021 is already here. Let's hope it's better than the shitstorm that was 2020.
> 
> This chapter is based on the song Is This Love? by James Arthur 
> 
> My Spotify playlist for this story is linked [here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0dE7IoSQqnHvdUB4RKnpS4?si=PE5qgWPMSJi1jYni4U8CLQ)

Your presence next to Suga was the only thing calming his nerves right now. Anxiety had filled him the second the two of you entered Tokyo. Now, you knew Suga was familiar with the area since Karasuno visited to play against Nekoma High School several times throughout his third year, but from the way he was driving and how his fingers were trembling around the steering wheel, it was like he was in an entirely new country. You willed yourself to calm down from the passenger seat of his car, forcing your own leg to stop bouncing and focus on the road instead. 

Your dad wasn’t an easy man. Sure, you had a good relationship with him. He could easily be considered one of your closest friends, but he was extremely strict with you. He didn’t take kindly to you having male friends, let alone a boyfriend. You hoped that the conversation between Suga and your dad wouldn’t go too horribly. 

Suga was entirely lost in his head. He wasn’t officially your boyfriend yet, so what would that be called? How would he introduce himself to your parents? Your suitor? A potential boyfriend? A really good friend? He couldn’t even call himself a “really good friend”; you guys have known each other for a week. Every time he tried to focus on you saying yes and the two of you just  _ talking _ last week to put his anxious thoughts to rest, his mind would eventually trace back to the apprehension one would feel right before meeting their potential-significant other’s parents. 

He went over the plan in his head: park in a place where it would be easy to drive off and escape, talk to your parents, probably get yelled at, escape (if needed), and take you to his new apartment until things blew over. When he brought this plan up with Asahi yesterday, he was surprised by how cooperative your cousin was in letting you come to his apartment, so willing that Suga didn’t even have to stress to Asahi that there will be no “funny business” happening. He looked over to you, looking as beautiful as ever, though nerves visibly racked through your body. 

To you, the funny thing was that it was entirely his idea. You were one hundred percent okay with hiding this relationship from your parents, knowing that the image of you seeing a boy right after moving away from your childhood home would look bad. You couldn’t help it though. Ever since you saw Suga again, all your parents’ expectations of you flew out the window, and all you could think of was that silver-haired, hazel-eyed boy who was currently sitting next to you, studying be damned. The thoughts of college and the rest of your life took their rightful place at the back of your mind. All that mattered at the moment was Suga. 

You two spent a bit of time disagreeing before you eventually agreed to come on this trip. You insisted that there was no need for your parents to know you were seeing a boy. You felt free, finally away from their overbearing clutches, so why throw away that freedom? You didn’t have to worry about your parents spontaneously checking your phone or overwhelming you with rules, so why would you let that all go to waste? His retorts were quick, yet reasonable: if you  _ did _ hide your relationship and your parents found out, the betrayal would be much more severe compared to telling them from the start. And as much as you refused to admit it, he was right. 

That was one of the things you learned and liked about Suga, only a week into your friendship (or relationship - you couldn’t distinguish between the two at the moment). He could let logic pull him out of any situation while making sure he wasn’t making you feel like a dog at the end of a leash. He always made sure that you were on the same page as him, and that you both were willing to compromise if needed. That thought filled your head as you turned your head to look at him, fully concentrated on the road while his fingers drummed a pattern on the steering wheel only he could understand. A shadow of a smile, though strained, was etched on his face, the dimple on his right cheek making you feel warm all over again. 

The speed that Suga was drumming his fingers against the steering wheel gradually increased as the two of you drove closer to your childhood home, the increasing pace of his fingertips matching your heartbeat. The tension in the car was nearly suffocating as Suga periodically looked away from the road to continue to look at you. No matter when or under what context, what he saw was always beautiful. Thinking of how lucky he was to even be in this situation with you, although the nerves weren’t ideal, made Suga feel warm inside. Everything about you did. 

He heard you gulp as you took the familiar turns leading to your house. You prepped Suga beforehand, telling him your parents would be home. They would be expecting you after you texted that you had to tell them something important, in-person nonetheless. You knew they were probably nervous, worried even, since you chose not to specify your reason for visiting so suddenly, only a week after moving to Miyagi. You could only imagine the looks of surprise on their faces when they saw you brought another person, a  _ boy _ with you. No matter how you and Suga approached this, it wasn’t going to be good. 

Your heart was sinking into your stomach as the distance between Suga’s car and your driveway decreased.  _ 200 feet. 100 feet. 50 feet. 10 feet. _

Finally, Suga parked his car, maneuvering enough to make an easy exit route if it was needed. As he put his car into park, both of you let out a whoosh of air. 

“We’re gonna be okay, Y/N,” Suga reassured you, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder. You could only nod silently as you unbuckled your seatbelt. “We’re gonna be okay.” 

“Okay, Kou,” was all you could say as you closed the car door behind you. You felt like a zombie as you and Suga walked the pathway to your front door. You rang the doorbell once, listening to the melody echo within the depths of your home. The door was opened in no time, revealing your mom. Her hair was in a bun at her lower neck, and worry was drawn all over her face. You had your mother’s cheekbones and her eyes, Suga thought suddenly, although he flinched at the inappropriate time those thoughts decided to take hold. 

“Y/N, darling,” she greeted you warmly, before enveloping you in a tight hug. When she pulled back, her eyes drifted over to Suga and jerked away slightly as if he wasn’t with you at the door mere seconds ago. Her eyes slide back to you, narrowing. You could feel the gears turning in her head as she looked between you, her flustered daughter, and this unknown boy who accompanied you. It was almost as if she was communicating with you telepathically, the expression on her face clearly saying,  _ “Y/N, who is this?”  _ Without further hesitation, she stepped back, signaling for the two of you to go inside. 

“Y/D/N!” she called as she beelined to the kitchen. “Y/N is here, with a…” she quickly glanced to Suga, “...friend.” 

“Did she make a friend in Miyagi already?” your dad’s voice bellowed from the kitchen. Suga felt you startle slightly beside him as he took in the sight of your dad sitting at the table, eyes glued to the newspaper in front of him. “Who is-”

It was Suga’s turn to feel his heart sink to his stomach when your dad made eye contact with him. Your dad’s gaze was intense, and Suga couldn’t help but feel naked under his scrutinizing eye. “A boy?” he said, incredulous. Suga took a step forward, causing one of your dad’s eyebrows to quirk up in curiosity. 

“Sugawara Koushi, sir, but you can call me Suga,” he said, extending his hand to your dad. To your surprise, your dad took it, a shadow of a smile on his face showing that he was pleasantly surprised with Suga’s assertiveness. You could feel bile rising in your throat as their hands shook. “Ma’am,” he continued, facing your mom and shaking her hand as well. The expression on her face was unreadable. 

“Sit down, Sugawara,” your dad said in an even tone, to which Suga immediately obeyed, twiddling his fingers in his lap. “Are you dating my daughter?” 

“Dad-” you interjected before he put his hand up. You took that as your cue to stay silent. This was a conversation between him and Suga, and you looked on silently, your feet glued to the ground.

“No sir,” Suga replied. “I’m not Y/N’s boyfriend.” 

“So please explain to me,” your dad continued, folding his newspaper and setting it down. “Why did you drive all the way from Miyagi to Tokyo with my daughter, just to see us?” 

Suga cleared his throat. “Well,” he began. “The truth is, sir, I really like your daughter. And-” 

“I’ve got that figured out,” your dad said snootily, and you couldn’t help but cringe next to your mom, whose face was abnormally stoic. 

“My apologies, Azumane-san,” Suga continued. “The reason I asked Y/N if we could come here today was so I could ask for your permission.”

“Permission for what?” your mom interjected, crossing her arms and shooting a pointed look at you. 

“I would like to ask Y/N to be my girlfriend,” Suga said confidently, before darting his eyes towards you and smiling. This little gesture did not go unnoticed by your dad, but he kept his gaze on Suga. How Suga wasn’t physically struggling under the pressure, you could never understand. You felt ready for the floor to swallow you whole. 

“And what makes you think that Y/N’s mother and I will let her be your girlfriend?” your dad probed. “What makes you think you’re good enough for our daughter?”

This question left you speechless, gaping at your dad. Suga felt a lump in his throat as he wondered how he would approach this question, lowering his head. Your dad stared at the anxious, young man in front of him, raising an eyebrow after a minute of silence. 

“To be honest, Azumane-san,” Suga began, his eyes focusing on the twiddling fingers in front of him. “I cannot give you a straight answer. I know I’ll never be good enough for your daughter.”

Your jaw dropped wider in shock, stepping forward. “Kou,” you pleaded gently, before Suga lifted his head, fiery determination sparkling in those hazel eyes. Something deep down in your heart told you to listen to what he needed to say, and you halted. 

“I know I’m not good enough for your daughter. I’m far from it, actually. But I want to try to be the partner that not only both her parents respect but the kind of partner that will bring as much happiness into Y/N’s life as he can,” Suga continued, his face glowing with a vulnerability you’ve never seen before. “Y/N has her whole life ahead of her. But the funny thing is, no matter how short this relationship will turn out,  _ I want to be a part of Y/N’s life.” _

Your heart tightened at this confession, and you were shocked to see the surprise on your dad’s face - an expression he didn’t wear often. You glanced at your mom; her face mirrored your dad’s. Suga continued. “I know that Y/N’s out of my league. I know that I didn’t even know her name before last week. And most importantly, I know that she can do so much better than settling with me.”

All was quiet in the kitchen. Not even your dad, who was always so smart and quick-witted, could break the silence. Suga continued, looking down once more as his hands rested in his lap. “Once upon a time, I lived life in repetition. I’ve walked down the same dark streets millions of times. Nothing special or out-of-the-ordinary happened to me. Now, a bright light, your daughter, has shined upon my life, and it feels like everything is brand new to me again. All I know now is that I need her.” 

He looked up once more, alternating his gaze between both your parents. “I will get on my knees and beg if I have to, all pride out the door, just to have a chance to be with your daughter.” As he moved to do just that, your dad hastily cleared his throat. 

“You will do no such thing, Sugawara,” he stated before standing up. He walked over to Suga, gesturing to the younger male to do the same. Suga stared at your dad, clearly confused as he stood. 

“Sir?”

“Do you promise to take care of my daughter?” Your dad interrupted, and you could feel the blood in your veins pumping with excitement as your face tingled in shock.  _ Did he mean what you thought he meant? _ You looked at your mom, surprisingly smiling at you as if to say,  _ Good job.  _

“With my life, sir,” Suga nodded frantically. Your dad wordlessly extended his hand and Suga shook it. 

Your dad spoke once more. “Then, go and make my daughter happy.” 

“You really surprised me, Papa,” you admitted to your dad the next morning as you put on your coat and gathered your belongings. Your parents had invited Suga to spend the night, which surprised you since they never even let any of your friends stay the night when you were growing up. Of course, Suga was instructed to stay in the downstairs guest bedroom - which was also the room furthest away from your own. After a delicious breakfast of steamed rice, miso soup, and tsukemono, your parents pulled you away as Suga got ready for the drive home. 

Surprisingly enough (though this whole visit was the complete opposite of what you imagined), your dad looked sheepish. “You’re a grown woman now, Y/N,” he replied. “You’re 18 now. Your mom and I have raised you to the best of our ability, and now it’s time for you to take on life on your own terms.” 

Your mom touched your shoulder from her place next to your dad. “He’s right, Y/N. You’re not a little girl anymore.”

“Even if we’re not going to be as strict with you anymore as we did when you were younger, it doesn’t mean you can just go crazy and live on impulse,” your dad reminded you, affectionately ruffling your hair. “Just remember everything we taught you, and we know you’ll be fine. We’re so proud of you.”

This last sentence made your chest clench as you pulled your parents into a hug. “Thank you for everything, Mama, Papa,” you said, tears rolling down your cheeks. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“Thank you for being the best daughter we could ever ask for.”

Both your parents said this, and on any other occasion it may have sounded cartoonish and cheesy, but at that moment, the only emotion that filled your heart was love. 

* * *

“Kou, you’re amazing, you know that?” You said for probably the hundredth time that day. It was early afternoon, and you and Suga had just returned to his apartment. You were still amazed that the talk you both had with your parents went as smoothly as it could’ve gone. All that worrying had been for nothing. 

Now, you were busy mixing sugar and cinnamon into a bowl for snickerdoodle cookies. Suga let it slip out an hour ago that those were his favorite type of cookies, so the second you entered his apartment, you made a beeline for the kitchen. 

Suga’s apartment was still fairly bare. He moved in two days before the Karasuno VBC gathering and hadn’t made the move to fully settle in yet. Few pictures were on the walls, and some unopened boxes were still near the door. The only room fully settled in was the kitchen, numerous bowls and plates already in the cupboards and utensils sitting in the drawers. 

Suga, you learned, loved to cook and bake. You turned to him from your place behind the kitchen island to smile at him, whisking flour, cream of tartar, baking soda, salt, and more cinnamon into another bowl. 

“I think I got it the first dozen times,” he joked, wiping a thin sheen of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. He looked up from his bowl of mixed vanilla and eggs. “But I’ll never get tired of hearing that.” 

“I don’t know what it is about you,” you remarked nonchalantly as you plucked the bowl from his hands and combined it with your bowl, whisking all the ingredients together. Suga walked over to you and waited until you were done mixing. He put the bowl in the refrigerator before washing his hands as you continued. “All my life, my parents have been strict when it came to being friends with guys, let alone a guy who wants to be my boyfriend. I gotta say, you had enough charm that we weren’t screamed out of that house.”

“I’m offended that you don’t think I’m that charismatic in the first place,” he jokingly rolled his eyes as he watched you hop onto the kitchen island after washing your hands. He gently took your hand, seeing first if you were uncomfortable - you weren’t, of  _ course _ you wouldn’t feel uncomfortable with him - before moving to stand between your legs. Your breath hitched at the sudden proximity between you two, and butterflies fluttered in your stomach at Suga’s intense gaze pinning you down. 

“So,” he said, taking your other hand in his, and interlocking both sets of your fingers. He held your joined hands in front of your face. “What are we, Azumane Y/N?” 

“Don’t you remember, Kou? My dad gave you permission,” you smiled, a real genuine smile. Suga couldn’t help but smile as well. “You’re my boyfriend now.” 

“Boyfriend,” Suga sounded the word out on his tongue. “ _ Boyfriend _ . I like that.” 

Suga gasped quietly as you suddenly pried your fingers away from his to throw your arms around his shoulders and pull him close. His body’s response was automatic; his arms cradled your body as he settled his head into the crook of your neck. Butterflies started fluttering full force in his stomach. 

“I really like you, Kou,” you said, burying your face into his shoulder as your cheeks burned up. 

“I really like you too, Y/N.” 

Suga could feel his heart beating out of his chest and the joy pumping through his blood.  _ He was your boyfriend. _ With each breath he took, it felt like his lungs were opening for the first time. As his arms pulled you even closer to his body, he felt like he was finally coming home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! :)


	4. Oh, My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month into your relationship, you and Suga are on your way to having your first, official, fancy date. And in a sudden burst of impulse, you finally feel the "electricity" those American rom-coms are constantly talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the song "this is how you fall in love" by Jeremy Zucker and Chelsea Cutler. 
> 
> My Spotify playlist for this story is linked [here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0dE7IoSQqnHvdUB4RKnpS4?si=PE5qgWPMSJi1jYni4U8CLQ)
> 
> My playlist for committing arson with Suga can be found [here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3jH4vPv88iZSFCX0eP9VsH)
> 
> Lastly, my playlist for cuddling hours with Suga can be found [here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5pk7v38dAJV20tyUuMyG1j)

You stirred awake when the stiffness in your neck started to become unbearable. Disoriented and foggy, you blinked your eyes open, looking down at the arms wrapped around you and the warmth emitted from them.  _ Koushi _ . You were in the same position you started movie night in last night: him on the bottom, his arms wrapped around you as you lay on top of him, head on his chest. Both of you must’ve fallen asleep. 

It was finally the weekend, a quiet Saturday morning. School had started earlier this week, and already you and Suga were becoming overwhelmed with the work your professors gave out. Asahi and Daichi attended the same college, but with different majors; Asahi in Fashion Design and Daichi in Criminal Justice, so the chances of running into each other on campus weren’t likely. You and Suga were majoring in Developmental Psychology, you wanting to become a psychiatric nurse, and him for pursuing a career in teaching. Since you and Suga were taking the same major, you had most of your classes together, something you were extremely thankful for. You were glad to have a familiar face in this new chapter of your education. 

After class yesterday, you and Suga abandoned all plans for studying (because for some reason, your professors decided to have tests on the second week of school) and opted for a movie night at his apartment instead, which led to your current position. Soft static buzzed from the TV screen, and you pulled one of your arms free from Suga’s cocoon-like grip to reach for the remote. You swiftly turned the TV off before dropping the remote back on the floor with a soft  _ thud _ . You were thankful that you insisted on changing into your pajamas, the soft cotton feeling much more comfortable than the skinny jeans and crop top you were wearing yesterday.

Suga whined quietly at the quick absence of your limb, and soon enough, he too blinked his eyes open. Suga gave you a soft smile as he took in your position, your face turned to him in a sleepy, lopsided, yet sweet smile. You shifted so you were back in his arms, your head resting on his chest. His heartbeat was as constant and relaxing as ever, leaving you content. “Good morning, Darling,” he cooed softly, tucking a strand of loose hair behind your ear. Your heart fluttered at the nickname, even though Suga had already used it countless times during your relationship. 

“Good morning, Love,” you greeted back, snuggling into him more. He rested one hand on the small of your back as he tilted his head, moving to kiss you on the cheek. You squealed in protest, wiggling so much to the point where you accidentally tumbled out of the couch, your boyfriend, unfortunately, going down with you. “Koushi,  _ no! _ Don’t come near me! My breath is stinky- HEY!” you giggled as Suga started tickling you, ignoring the dull throb growing on your hip from your fall off the couch. Suga wouldn’t relent, even when the couch pillows crashed against his back. He was ruthless, refusing to let you catch your breath for even a second. In the heat of your tickle-fest and your joyful screaming, Suga leaned over to plant a soft kiss on your cheek. 

“I don’t care if your breath is stinky,” Suga told you, finally stopping his ambush on you to rest against the couch, not bothering to get up, and instead opting for the black carpet beneath you two. “You’re getting my kisses every morning, and that’s final,” he playfully pointed a finger at you before pausing. “And every afternoon. And night. Well, whenever the hell I want,” he laughed as you leaned on his left shoulder. For a moment, all was quiet as he planted another soft kiss on the top of your head. You silently drew shapes on the palm of his left hand as he looked at you lovingly. His gaze was so intense that your hair stood on end and your cheeks flushed pink. 

Even though you had been dating for a little over a month, you hadn’t kissed. You’ve never kissed anyone before. You wanted it 100%, you were sure of that, but it always seemed like something was holding you back whenever you and Suga were in that moment. You always made sure that Suga knew it was never his fault, as you would be insecure if you were in his position. Thankfully, he was so understanding every single time. 

“It’s alright, Darling,” he assured you just like always, before playfully rumpling your hair. It still shocked you how he was able to read you like an open book. “I told you so many times already, we don’t have to rush, okay?”

“Okay,” you replied, though your face burned in mortification again, like every time you pulled away. How your boyfriend hasn’t dumped you yet and went off to find someone else, you could never understand. 

“Y/N, stop that,” he lightly scolded you. “I can see the gears turning in your head. Just because you’re not ready to kiss yet doesn’t mean I’m gonna up and find someone else. You’re all I need, you understand?” Suga took you in his arms, settling you on his lap so that you were forced to face him, no matter how much you turned away from him to hide the redness of your face. He took your hands in his and squeezed, and you could feel your pulse thrum against his skin. 

“I really like you, Kou, I promise,” you whispered as you looked into his eyes. You leaned forward so that you were flush against his chest and listening to his heartbeat once more. You rapidly blinked away the tears that were forming in your eyes. Why couldn’t you just muster up the courage to kiss him, you thought to yourself. 

“I really like you too, Darling,” he whispered back, kissing you softly on your forehead. 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, you realized you had caught Suga in an uncomfortable position. He was subtly trying to shift, and from the way he kept bouncing his leg, a cramp was most likely coming on. You sat upright, apologizing as he laughed, reassuring you that he’ll be okay. 

“We should go on our first date,” Suga stated, but his tone indicated that he was asking you instead of telling you. 

Your brows furrowed in confusion. You had been on dates before. Nearly every day, in fact. “But we’ve been on tons of dates before?” 

Suga shook his head. “No, I mean like, a  _ fancy _ date, where I can treat you to a fancy dinner and slow dance and we can stargaze again after all that! It’ll be romantic!” 

The idea was very appealing to you. Though you had been on dates before, such as 3 AM Sakanoshita Market runs (much to Suga’s former coach’s annoyance), stargazing, or breaking into the Karasuno gym and running around, the idea of having a sit-down, fancy restaurant date sounded intriguing. “Okay, then,” you agreed. “Let’s have our first fancy date.” 

“Yes!” Suga whooped in glee as he scrambled to stand up. You laughed as you tumbled off his lap. “I need to make reservations at this restaurant Takeda-sensei showed us a while ago, and he said the food there is  _ amazing _ !” 

You couldn’t help the smile tugging on your lips as Suga listed off how date night would go. You lived for his bursts of excitement. “Damn, it sounds like you’ve been planning this for a while, huh?” you chuckled as you propped the fallen couch cushions back to the respective places. Suga nodded before enveloping you into another bear hug. 

“Anything for my best girl,” he said into your ear, the proximity of your bodies making you flush all over again. “Just give me a second, Darling, I’ll call right now.” 

“Okay. I’ll get started on breakfast,” you said as you walked off to the kitchen, reaching throughout the kitchen to get spam, eggs, onions, black pepper, amongst other ingredients. You quickly looked into Suga’s rice cooker and saw that there was more than enough from last night. You turned on the kerosene stove and laid a pan on top: it was definitely a morning for fried rice. 

Half an hour later, you and Suga were seated around his chabudai table, scooping the fried rice into your mouths with chopsticks. The fried rice didn’t turn out as bad as you expected. You were running off of your mom’s recipe when you were younger and were pleasantly surprised when it tasted half-decent. 

“This is so good!” Suga exclaimed while scarfing down another mouthful of rice. He had taken a liking to your cooking from the beginning of your relationship, eagerly wolfing down everything you made, from light pastries to the chicken yakisoba you made for lunch a few days back. Sometimes you wondered if he was being genuine, as you weren’t exactly confident about your skills in the kitchen. 

“Wow, way to stroke my ego, Kou,” you joked as you popped a bit of egg into your mouth. 

“I’m not lying!” Suga replied instantaneously, stuffing more of your fried rice in his mouth as he stared you down. “Oh, by the way.”

“Hm?” you hummed in reply as you took a sip of green tea. 

“I forgot to tell you, but Asahi and Daichi asked to hang for a few hours, is that okay?”

“Yeah, of course!” you told your boyfriend. “I think I should head over to the house anyway, Obasan has been wanting to go shopping. I think I’ll indulge her.” 

“Okay,” Suga nodded. “Our reservation isn’t until 8, I should be back before then.”

“Same here.” 

“Just leave the dishes in the sink, I’ll take care of them later,” Suga got up from his place at the table and put his dishes in the sink. 

“You sure? I have time,” you said as you got up as well, though you knew how this discussion would end; with Suga winning. That man was just too damn chivalrous. 

“Oi, leave them, this is my apartment, I’ll take care of it,” he insisted as he gave you a peck on the cheek. He gently pried the dishes from your hands and set them in the sink. You finally relented, smiling at your boyfriend as he went to his room and closed the door, before taking your overnight bag and going to the bathroom to change. 

* * *

A few hours later, you and your Aunt Taiga were strolling through the streets of Miyagi. She had been wanting a day alone with you ever since you moved, and as much as it embarrassed you to say so, you were sheepish at the fact that you and Suga had become joined at the hip since the beginning of your move. You planned to make it up to her as much as possible, although you told her that you had a date with Suga later tonight. Thankfully, she was elated for you, going so far as to ask for details (not just about tonight, but also why you were out of the house nearly every day). You told her you didn’t know many details, only that Suga was taking you to a fancy restaurant his former volleyball club advisor recommended. 

“He’s a good boyfriend, that Suga?” your aunt asked, looking up at you. She was always fascinated with your height - you were only an inch or two shorter than Suga, half a foot shorter than your cousin, and half a foot taller than her - and the smile she gave you, full of pride, at her favorite (and only) niece, always filled you with a sense of warmth. You nodded in agreement, your own smile spreading across your cheeks. 

“I really like him, Obasan,” you replied, swinging your shopping bags with your arms. You took your eyes off of the older woman for a second when a fancy (F/C) dress (which, coincidentally enough, was also Suga’s favorite color) in the window caught your eye. Your aunt quickly caught on. 

“Y/N-chan, you have a date with Suga-kun tonight, yes?” she asked before pulling you into the store without waiting for your reply. 

“Obasan, what are you doing?” you yelped in surprise at a particularly harsh tug from your aunt. You watched as your aunt briefly conversed with one of the shop assistants and pointed to the (F/C) dress you saw in the window, before gesturing to you. The younger woman nodded before her high-heeled shoes clicked up to the window and gently removed the dress from the mannequin. She returned, placing the garment in your arms. 

“Please follow me to the fitting room,” the lady instructed, and you and your aunt followed suit. The shop assistant hung the dress on a nearby rack as you removed your shoes and entered the fitting room, your aunt choosing to stay outside. You slipped on a face cover as you removed your top and made quick (but careful) work of the dress. A few moments later, the dress was on you, and you pulled at a fold that had gotten caught on your body. Your eyes drifted to the mirror, and you reeled back in shock. 

The dress was  _ beautiful _ . It hugged your body perfectly, and the skirt swished comfortably against your legs. It didn’t matter that you still had the face mask on or your hair was rumpled, the beauty of the dress was all that mattered. 

“Obasan,” you breathed, refusing to take your eyes off your reflection. Your aunt promptly came into the fitting room, gasping in delight when you turned around, smiling brightly. 

“Y/N-chan, you look breathtaking,” your aunt complimented as she ran a hand across the fabric of the dress. “You’re going to wear this to your date with Suga-kun tonight, you hear me?” 

“No, no, Obasan, I can take care of it,” you urged as you scrambled to find the tag, finally feeling it at the hem of the dress. “How much is this dress even anyway-  _ Obasan!  _ This is so expensive!” you gulped.  _ 25,950 yen.  _ “We can’t get this, Obasan, it’s too much!” 

But your aunt wasn’t listening to you. She was already making her way out of the fitting room to pay for the dress. You grabbed her arm to stop her, before she turned back to you, rapidly shaking her head no. 

“Obasan-” 

“Y/N,” your eyebrows shot up at the tone of her voice. She had never raised her voice at you before. “You are going to go on a lovely date with a man who will walk to the moon and back for you. This is the least I can do to make tonight memorable. I’m buying the dress, you can’t change my mind.” 

You dropped your arm back down to your side. Eventually, you nodded. A soft smile crept on your Aunt Taiga’s face as she hugged you. “Your relationship with Suga-kun reminds me so much of when I first met your Uncle Ren. I was nineteen and he was twenty. It started like this for us too, with him and I leaving our homes every day and meeting up. Then, a while later, he also took me to a fancy restaurant, as our first official date. I want you to experience the same magic I did all those years ago, you understand me?” 

You were rendered speechless as your aunt hugged you tighter. Though your brain was still slowly processing her words, your body moved automatically, hugging her torso with as much fierceness as she was. 

* * *

The skies were now a deep navy blue as you looked up from your phone.  _ 7:14 PM.  _ You stood in the doorway of the Azumane household, waiting for Suga to show up. The chilly air left goosebumps on your skin where your dress exposed you. Your aunt, uncle, and Asahi were nearby, making sure to stay close to the door so they could properly hand you off to your boyfriend.

The second you stepped foot into the house a few hours ago, she bounded up the steps of the house, your dress in her hand, still wrapped with the plastic covering from the dry cleaners. She insisted on helping you get ready, and help you she did. Everywhere from styling your hair to putting on your makeup, it was your aunt that took care of it all. 

“It’s nice to do these, and to not be the only woman in the house for once,” she remarked earlier as she brushed your hair. And you couldn’t help but agree, secretly thankful it was Aunt Taiga getting you ready rather than your mother; your mother wasn’t one to dote on you this much.

When you looked at the mirror when your aunt was done, your eyes widened. There wasn’t so much makeup to the point where it was caking your face, but enough that your natural features were enhanced. Your eyes looked softer; your lips plumper; your eyebrows more defined. Your aunt smiled triumphantly when she took you in fully, tearing up as you made eye contact with her through the mirror. 

Even your uncle and Asahi were impressed with her work. Your uncle complimented you, the words drowned out by Asahi who playfully wolf-whistled as you stepped down the stairs. 

It was now fifteen minutes after that, and you were beginning to get restless, though your reservation wasn’t for more than another half-hour. 

“He’s gonna show,” Asahi reassured you as he passed by you, a glass of water in his hand. “Suga’s not the kind to stand up people.”

“He better not be,” you joked, though your nerves were slowly getting the best of you. You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear as you held your clutch in your slightly-sweaty hands. 

A sigh of relief made its way through you when you saw the familiar sight of Suga’s car pull up. You watched silently as he parked the car and got out, a bouquet in hand, before turning to you. His lips parted when he saw you, standing at the doorway, excited yet sheepish at the same time. You felt your lips do the same as you took him in, wearing a fancy jacket and tie. 

“Damn, well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” he greeted as he walked up to you, never breaking eye contact with you. “That dress looks breathtaking on you.”

“Thank you,” you said. “I’m waiting for my date though, I wonder what’s taking him so long?”

Suga chuckled as he extended the bouquet out to you‚ amused by your teasing. “That loser doesn’t know what he’s missing. Mind if I take you out instead?” At this, you burst out laughing as you accepted. He gave you a brief hug. 

“Azumane-san, Asahi,” Suga greeted your aunt, uncle, and cousin. 

“Keep her safe, Suga-kun,” your uncle told your boyfriend. “Have her back home at eleven.”

“Of course, Azumane-san. Eleven on the dot,” Suga respectfully nodded as he took your hand in his. 

“Suga-kun is a good boy, Ren,” your aunt chided, playfully smacking your uncle on his shoulder. She turned to you. “Call us if you need anything, Y/N-chan.”

“I will, Obasan!” you replied. “We’ll see you later!”

You turned to Suga when he squeezed your hand gently. He stared at you, eyes full of love and adoration. “Shall we?”

* * *

As you looked around the patio of the restaurant, you couldn’t help but inwardly thank Takeda-sensei for his taste in fine dining. This restaurant had Western-style table seating, meaning you and Suga sat across from each other in actual chairs rather than on the floor (which you were thankful for since you didn’t want to rumple your very expensive dress). Soft music was playing in the background, and surprisingly enough, it wasn’t crowded even though it was a Saturday night. You and Suga were the only two out on the patio, save for the waiters that came out periodically.

Suga was noticeably nervous now that the waiter had gone to take your orders up to the chefs. “Do you like it? I’ve been wanting to give this place a chance since Takeda-sensei buttered it up so much. But if you don’t like it we can go somewhere else and-”

“Oi,” you snapped Suga out of his ramble. “This place looks  _ amazing,  _ Kou. Don’t stress about it,” you took a look at the other booths and tables surrounding you two and the restaurant staff who weaved around the customers inside. “They really should put up more restaurants like this in Sendai, it’s just like we’re in America!” 

Suga nodded in agreement. “This was one of the few restaurants in the prefecture, and this was the closest one. Putting one up in Sendai would save us a lot of hassle.”

In the month you’ve known Suga, you found that the conversations with him were endless. Every single time you thought you had no words left to say, he brought up another topic out of the blue and you guys found yourself in deep conversation all over again. Soft violin music crept its way into your guys’ conversation.

A mischievous glint made its way through Suga’s eyes, so prominent that you could clearly see he was plotting something. 

“What are you up to, Sugawara?” A look of mock hurt flashed through Suga’s face at the use of his last name before he abruptly stood up. The violin music (and your heart) seemed to swell as he extended his hand out to you. You stared at him incredulously. 

“Dance with me, Y/N?” he asked, a playful lilt in his tone. You raised an eyebrow as you quickly scanned your surroundings; you were still the only two outside. 

“But we haven’t eaten yet?” you shot back, placing your head in your palm, careful to not smudge your makeup. “The waiter just left five minutes ago.” 

“And?” Suga replied easily, a smile growing on his face. “Are you gonna accept or not? My arm’s getting a bit tired here.” 

_ Fuck it _ . You couldn’t believe you were doing this. You let out a light chuckle as you stood up and gracefully took his hand, letting out a yelp when your boyfriend pulled you closer to him. Once you were close enough, he took your left hand in his right hand, holding it up as he rested his left hand on the small of your back. Your right hand found purchase on his shoulder after briefly cupping his cheek. Your bodies swayed gently with the music. 

“You know…” Suga trailed off as you guys made eye contact. No matter how many times you guys did it, your (E/C) eyes would always leave him giddy. 

“Hm?” you hummed, the corner of your lip quirking up as your boyfriend flushed. 

“My mama, she always told me that ‘what’s easy is right.’ I never understood what she meant until now.”

You were a bit confused. “What do you mean?” 

“Me and you,” Suga responded without hesitation. “After three years, we met again, and it’s only been uphill from there. Helping our relationship grow has been easy, and I don’t regret a second of it. You’re the reason why I don’t have to think twice anymore. I’m not scared anymore. I can finally say I’m happy, because I’m with you right now.”

His words made your heart swell. You could feel happy tears prick at the corner of your eyes. You gently pried your hand from his to cup his face with both hands. Suga looked at you in wonder, and before he could register it, your lips were on his. You squashed down the apprehension threatening to bubble in your stomach and let yourself  _ feel _ as your eyes fluttered shut.

It was by no means smooth. There was a tiny clash of teeth, and, being your first kiss, you had no idea what you were doing. But from the way Suga’s arms fluttered down to the small of your back and pulled you close, you were doing something right. Goosebumps flared all over your exposed skin as a chill ran down your spine. You always thought the idea of an “electrifying kiss” was cheesy, something strictly for those American rom-coms, but at the moment, you didn’t think it was cheesy at all. 

Before long, you had to part for air. Your foreheads touched, softly panting as you registered what just happened. You kissed Suga. You  _ kissed  _ Suga.  _ You kissed Suga _ . You let out a breathy chuckle as the statement turned into a mantra in your head, heart beating faster when you felt Suga’s chest rumble with laughter. 

“Wow,” you breathed. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for that,” Suga admitted. “Though, I always thought I would be the one initiating it.” 

“Sorry I made you wait so long, Kou,” you whispered. 

He smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling as dimples formed in his cheeks. “I couldn’t think of anyone else I’d rather have my first kiss with. You were worth the wait.” 

The both of you shifted, so that your right cheek rested against him, your arms snuggling his shoulders. You hugged him tighter, pulling him closer, as you slowly shut your eyes. You continued swaying slowly, side to side, to the violin still playing in the background. For now, until the waiters brought out your food, it was just you and Sugawara Koushi in the world right now. 

_ Is this how you fall in love? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -"Obasan" means "aunt" in Japanese.   
> -In Japan, it's common for facial coverings to be worn in fitting rooms to prevent clothes from being stained.   
> -25,950 yen is about 250 USD.   
> -Truth is, your food had been ready for a while now. The waiters were just waiting for you and Suga to have your moment. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	5. You're All I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hangout with the third years and Tanaka gone wrong, Suga finally reveals to you the mess that was his previous relationship. And as always, you're there to encourage him every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter may trigger some readers. A TW for panic attacks is written in bold, from start to end. Italicized text is the conversation between you and Asahi.
> 
> This chapter is based on the song "Love Someone" by Lukas Graham.
> 
> My Spotify playlist for this story is linked [here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0dE7IoSQqnHvdUB4RKnpS4?si=PE5qgWPMSJi1jYni4U8CLQ)
> 
> My playlist for committing arson with Suga can be found [here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3jH4vPv88iZSFCX0eP9VsH)
> 
> Lastly, my playlist for cuddling hours with Suga can be found [here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5pk7v38dAJV20tyUuMyG1j)

“Asahi asked to hang out today, with the rest of the third years and Tanaka, you down?” You told your boyfriend, looking up after reading the last text your cousin sent. Once again, you slept over at your boyfriend’s apartment and were currently sitting on his bed, scrolling through your phone.

“Any specific place he had in mind?” Suga looked up from his English notes, blinking hard as he felt the aftereffects of staring straight at a laptop screen for hours. He was able to speak the language pretty fluently, but the unnecessarily big words his textbook displayed still gave him a headache. He rolled his shoulders, letting out a pleased grunt when he felt a satisfying click. He needed a break from typing anyway. “God, why does English have to be so complicated?” 

“I thought I told you earlier I can help you with that? I finished my doc yesterday,” you laughed. “Anyways, Asahi mentioned some sort of park near the house?” 

“I know the one,” Suga confirmed, shutting down his laptop and reorganizing his things. “I need a break from this damn textbook. What time are we leaving?” 

“I’ll ask,” you said as you frantically typed on the keyboard. 

_From: Azumane Y/N (sent April 23, 4:56 PM)_

_[Oi, Kou’s asking what time we should go.]_

_From: Azumane Asahi (sent 4:57 PM)_

_[You guys down to meet now? Daichi and his girlfriend said they’re on their way. He’s been wanting you two to meet.]_

_[Can you also bring food?]_

_From: Azumane Y/N (sent 4:57 PM)_

_[Bruh I-]_

_[We’ll stop by your coach’s place or something.]_

_[See you in a few. You owe me money for the food.]_

_From: Azumane Asahi (sent 4:58 PM)_

_[Love you, Y/N <3]_

“Asahi said Daichi and his girlfriend are already on their way,” you said, standing up from your place on Suga’s bed and dusting some lint off your leggings. 

“Great, let’s go?” 

“He also asked us to bring food.” 

“And he couldn’t have asked Daichi? That bastard.” 

“That’s my cousin for you,” you chuckled, before reaching for your keys on Suga’s bedside table. “Okay if I drive?”

* * *

“Why do I feel like we’re going to crash whenever you’re behind the wheel?” Suga breathed out as he unbuckled his seatbelt. You chuckled at him, turning the Bluetooth speaker off and cutting the music to a halt, not replying. “You keep forgetting this isn’t your car.” 

“You have very little faith in me, Kou,” you remarked, unbuckling your seatbelt as Suga rolled his eyes. You two exited the car, locking your aunt’s car with a quiet chirp. 

Coach Ukai put out his cigarette in the nearby ashtray as the door of Sakanoshita Market opened. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of you and Suga walking in, hand in hand. “No 3 AM run this time? I still get surprised whenever you two walk in together,” he remarked, turning down the music of his radio. 

“It’s been more than a month, Coach, I don’t know what to tell you,” you greeted, squeezing his hand. 

“It just seems like it was last week when Sugawara-kun here came in, on the verge of tears, asking me for advice on what flowers to give you,” Ukai replied, winking at Suga. 

Your boyfriend turned red. “Coach! I thought we agreed never to speak about that!” 

“You still ended up with her, didn’t you? You can thank my red and yellow roses for that,” the older man gestured to your joined hands. Suga rolled his eyes. “Anyways, what can I get you two lovebirds?”

“Can we get some meat buns, please? We’re meeting up with the third years and Tanaka today,” you requested, already pulling out your wallet. Ukai nodded, moving to put seven meat buns and some bags. 

“I still can’t believe Tanaka managed to get Shimizu after all this time,” Ukai said as he extended the bags of meat buns to your boyfriend. “I won’t be surprised if they eventually get married. The poor guy’s been pining over her for so long.” 

You nodded in agreement. “How much, Coach?” you asked, your wallet open and ready. Ukai simply shook his head, before dismissing your money with a wave of his hand. 

“So… when are _you_ getting married, Coach?” Suga teased as you pocketed your wallet. 

“I think it’s time for you two to leave unless you want to pay for the buns,” Ukai threatened, his words serious though his tone was light. 

“We’ll get going, Ukai-san. Sorry for bothering you!” you rushed out, elbowing your boyfriend particularly hard in his side before pulling him out of the market. Ukai shook his head with a small smile on his face, muttering a quiet, “Oh, young love,” as he lit another cigarette. 

Suga kept on laughing, even when you started the car and were well on your way to the park Asahi mentioned. You couldn’t help but smile at the sound, relaxing in the driver’s seat as you let his laugh wrap around your head and fill your ears.

* * *

“Finally, what took you so long?” Asahi called out to you two, waving frantically from one of the picnic tables in the park. Daichi, his girlfriend, Tanaka, and Kiyoko were already there, talking amongst themselves as they greeted you two with head nods. 

“You made us get food, you bastard,” you yelled back, Suga waving the bags of meat buns in his hands. “You’re lucky Ukai gave these to us for free!”

“Oi! Y/N-san, Suga-san! Hi!!!” Tanaka yelled, his free hand waving excitedly at you. His other arm was around Kiyoko, who gave you a timid wave. 

“Y/N!” Daichi called excitedly, gesturing for his girlfriend to stand and follow him to you and Suga. He gave you a brief hug, and Suga found himself stiffening for a second. _It’s okay._

“Hey, Daichi!” you greeted back before turning to his girlfriend. She was very pretty, with dark brown hair cut in a pixie and doe-like brown eyes. “Hi, you must be Daichi’s girlfriend!”

“Hey! I’m Michimiya! It’s so nice to finally meet you! Asahi wouldn’t _shut up_ about you and Suga ever since Dai and I got here,” she said. She extended her hand out to you and you gladly took it. 

“I just wanted to say, I love your earrings! The gemstones in the flowers are so cute!” you complimented, much to Michimiya’s delight. 

“Oh, you’re one to talk, I see you with that studded bracelet. It totally suits you!” she replied immediately, gesturing to your arm. You got down on one knee. 

“Daichi, Kou, I’m sorry, but Michimiya is my wife now. She has my whole heart,” you jokingly proclaimed, before standing up and linking your arm through hers. The two of you marched back to the picnic table, a conversation already brewing between you. Suga and Daichi were left there, stunned by how quickly you and Michimiya became friends after not even five minutes. 

“What the hell was that, Suga?” 

“I don’t know, Daichi. Girls are so weird.”

“You got that right.” 

“We still love them, though.” 

“Mhm.”

* * *

An hour into the gathering, the meat buns were long gone. The seven of you were engaged in overlapping conversations, your fingers intertwined with Suga’s. Suga found himself smiling every time you opened your mouth, his heart fluttering whenever you stole a glance at him and winked. However, that became less frequent as you engaged in a particularly long conversation with Daichi. 

“...Police force, you say? That’s so cool!” you said. You and Daichi had been engaged with one another, throwing new conversation topics back and forth, the subject finally landing on plans for the future. He had his arm wrapped around Michimiya, the woman snuggling closer to her boyfriend and content to just listen to the sound of his voice. 

“Eh, it’s not all that special,” he replied sheepishly, rubbing his free hand against the back of his neck. “I just want to do what I can to give back to the community.” 

“That’s exactly what makes it so special!” you protested.

The thoughts were running through Suga’s head a mile a minute. His chest felt tight as your conversation with Daichi turned into static in his brain. He couldn’t squash down those negative thoughts anymore, and he felt himself grow more into a panic. He unconsciously squeezed your hand. 

Why the hell was he feeling like this? So… so jealous? Daichi had a _girlfriend_ , for God’s sake. He’d been dating Michimiya for six months, and there were no signs that their relationship had left the honeymoon phase. So why the hell was Suga’s brain making him think of the worst? 

It wasn’t like you gave Suga any reason to not trust you. You devoted nearly all your free time to him, hanging out with him more than you did with your Aunt Taiga, your Uncle Ren, and Asahi. You weren’t _her_. 

There was no reason for him to doubt you. He had no reason to be doubting Daichi either. For fuck’s sake, your hand was in his, and Daichi’s arm was around Michimiya’s shoulder. So _why_ was he feeling this way? Why was he starting to remember _her_ again?

**\------TW: PANIC ATTACKS------**

Suga could feel the blood pounding in his ears. His heartbeat seemed to grow faster with each passing minute. His hands shook and his feet were starting to tingle. His vision grew blurry.

He had to get away. He abruptly got up, startling you and Daichi, before letting out a quiet, “I need to use the bathroom.” 

Suga cried harder when he turned away from you, chest growing tight as bile rose in his throat. He finally made it into the bathroom, locking the door behind him and slumping against the door. 

“Shit,” he cursed to himself. He pounded on the door with closed fists as he cried harder, struggling to breathe. “Shit, shit, _shit_.” His hands were still very shaky, the tingle in his feet now affecting his whole body. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, chuckling half-heartedly when he saw how much of a mess he became in little time. 

His eyes were leaky and red-rimmed, his nose was runny, and his hair was very disheveled. His shirt was slightly rumpled and drenched with the number of tears that had fallen. He laughed at his pathetic reflection, the tears still coming in full-force. The numbness in his limbs wouldn’t go away, even as he moved around in the tiny bathroom. 

**\------END OF TW------**

A knock on the door startled Suga. “Love? Can you come out, please?” your soft voice rang out. 

_Fuck_. Suga frantically wiped at the tears in his eyes, forcing himself to take deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. “Just give me one second, Darling,” he winced at the slight crack in his voice. He flushed the toilet, the swirling water temporarily drowning out the blood rushing through his ears. He washed his hands and looked at his reflection, looking somewhat more put-together than a few minutes ago. 

Suga opened the door to your worried expression. “Hey, Darling.” 

You pouted. “Don’t ‘Hey, Darling’ me, Kou. What’s wrong?”

Suga shook his head, trying to play off his emotions with a laugh. “Y/N, I’m fine-”

“Sugawara Koushi,” you said, causing Suga to flinch at the uncharacteristic use of his full name. “You’re clearly not okay. You go off to the bathroom in a rush and come out looking like this?” 

Suga hung his head. “I’m sorry, Y/N,” he said softly, sniffing. 

Your eyes softened. “Don’t apologize,” you said, before handing your keys off to your boyfriend. “Start the car. I’ll take you home. I’ll just tell the others that you’re not feeling so good, okay?” 

“Okay,” Suga agreed, realizing there was no use arguing with you. You gave him a small smile, kissing his forehead as you went your separate ways. 

Half an hour later, you were sitting in Suga’s bed, both of you in more comfortable clothes, your boyfriend not looking at you to avoid your gaze. 

“Love,” you whispered. “Please talk to me, I need to know what’s going on.” 

“It’s hard to talk about,” was his immediate response. “It’s been years, I don’t know why I still feel this way, I’m so sorry.” 

Why did he start acting like this? He was fine when you went to Sakanoshita Market, and on the drive to the park. Once you guys got there, all you did was meet Michimiya and talk with Daichi- _Oh_. You felt as if the last puzzle piece fitted itself in your brain. 

“Koushi,” you pressed again. “Were you jealous?” Suga looked up at you, gulping as he nodded at you. He flinched slightly when the bad memories came flooding back. Your eyes softened. 

“You know I’m with you, right?” you said, placing your hand on top of his. “Daichi’s just a friend. I’m _yours_ and only _yours_. And you know I don’t make promises like that if I don’t intend to keep them. I’m serious about you, Koushi.” 

“Yeah, it’s just… I don’t think I healed from my last relationship. And it-” Suga felt the tears stream down his face. You rubbed a hand at his back comfortingly. “I’m sorry I never told you about it. But I’ll try to tell you now.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to push-”

“It’s okay. You deserve to know,” he interrupted, giving you a watery smile. 

“Take your time,” you whispered. Suga took a deep breath, squeezing the hand you were holding. 

“Suzuki Akari,” he began. “My first love, and my first real heartbreak.

“I went to Nagamushi Junior High in middle school. Throughout those three years, I only had two real friends. Suzuki, and my best friend who I met in elementary school, Ohta Naoki. 

I first met Suzuki when we became tablemates in English. I was glad to have her in that class. She moved from America, and was half-American and half-Japanese. She was able to speak English very well. I wouldn’t have passed that class without her. 

Over time, I realized I had developed feelings for her. Naturally, the first person I told was Ohta. I trusted him with everything. He was my best friend, after all. 

After about a month of meeting her, I asked Suzuki out. I was so happy when she said yes. And after that day, Ohta was the first person I told. He was happy for me, at least I thought he was. 

One day after school, about a month or two into our relationship, I had made plans with Ohta to hang out at the mall, but he canceled last minute because he said he had a “family emergency.” I still went to the mall, planning to buy this manga box set that had just come out. I ended up buying it. As I left the manga store, I saw Suzuki and Ohta, holding hands and making out near one of the nearby escalators. My plan was to just walk away quietly and break up with Suzuki over text, but my dumbass ended up dropping the box. 

They heard me. They looked at me, without an ounce of regret in their eyes. Ohta, my best friend, he _laughed_ at me. Suzuki then went on to explain how she never really liked me, and that she only used me to get to Ohta. It made sense. We never kissed. The most we did was hug each other. We never even held hands. 

What’s worse is, they’ve been seeing each other behind my back, ever since the beginning of my relationship with Suzuki.”

Suga had to stop, the burn of the tears in his eyes becoming unbearable. You took him in your arms, whispering sweet nothings to him as you rubbed his back. 

“I lost two very important people in my life that day,” Suga said once his cries have subsided somewhat. “Turns out, my ‘best friend’ hated me and was only my friend because he pitied me. I’ve known him since my fourth year in elementary school, and he _pitied_ me.

Thankfully, we were already in our third year at Nagamushi. I was accepted at Karasuno. I never found out where Ohta and Suzuki went. But the three months before graduation were hard. They were happy, and I was a loner. I’m just glad that I found a home within Karasuno’s Volleyball Club. I’ve got Daichi, Asahi, _you_. I don’t know where I would be without you all.”

As Suga told more and more of his story, you were beginning to understand. The looks he gave you and Daichi, the way he suddenly stormed off at the park, his panic attack. They were all because of his first relationship, one where he was cheated on. 

“I’m sorry for storming off earlier, Darling,” Suga said softly, scared to meet your eyes and instead opting to trace circles on your hand. “I really don’t deserve you. You’re too good for me. I shouldn’t have doubted you. You deserve better.” 

“Don’t say that, Kou,” you replied, planting a soft kiss on his birthmark. You wiped at a tear on his cheek with your thumb. “I’m with you for a reason. Not just for the good memories we’ll have, but for the bad moments too. You’re not getting rid of me for a long while.” 

Suga chuckled. “Thank you for understanding, Y/N. You don’t know how much that means to me.” 

“Just know this, Kou,” you held his face, looking into his eyes with the most loving expression you can make. “I swear to you, you don’t have to be scared with me. I’ll _never_ do that to you. I’m here to support you, however I can.”

You smiled at him, and before long, Suga smiled as well. You continued. “Now, come lay down, God knows you need a nap.” 

Suga laughed again, allowing you to take him with you to lay down. For once, his head was on your chest as his arms wrapped around your torso. You played with the strands of his silver hair, your gentleness calming him immensely.

“Kou?” you said softly after about ten minutes. When your boyfriend didn’t reply, you chuckled to yourself. He was asleep. “I love you,” you continued, placing a chaste kiss on top of his head. “So much.” 

You knew that you loved Suga. Hell, you already called him “Love”. But you didn’t want to rush into that stage too quickly. The pacing of your relationship with Suga was already perfect as it is. You would save that meaningful, more official “I love you” for when it was time. For now, you were content with whispering those three words to your boyfriend in his sleep. You tightened your hold around him, your eyes fluttering shut. 

Before long, your breathing deepened. Suga snuggled deeper into your grasp, very much awake. His heart still swelled at your whispered confession. Suga murmured, his warm breath fanning over the fabric of your t-shirt. 

“I love you too, Y/N.”

With another smile, Suga finally fell asleep for real. 

The room was significantly darker than before when Suga opened his eyes. He smiled when he felt your arms still holding him. He smoothed a few stray strands of hair from your face. He was content with staying in that position forever. You looked angelic when you were asleep. 

Much to his irritation, his bladder had other plans. With a reluctant groan, Suga gently pried your arms from him, already missing the feeling of your warm body. Thankfully, you didn’t rouse, instead, you grabbed onto one of your boyfriend’s pillows and wrapped your arms around it. Suga sat on the edge of his bed, just taking in the sight of you. He could get used to waking up to this sight every day. 

Today was one of the many days where Suga had to blink his eyes rapidly, pinch himself, and realize he wasn’t dreaming. That you weren’t just a trick his mind was playing on him. You were here, very much real, sleeping in his bed, curled up like a ball. How did he get so lucky to have you? Despite his insecurities and shortcomings as a person, you were with him and not someone else. And for that, he’ll be eternally grateful.

Moving slowly to not wake you, Suga got up and pulled his blanket over you, before walking to the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -When Suga first confessed to you, the bouquet he gave had red and yellow roses. Red roses mean love, passion, beauty, courage, and respect. Yellow roses mean joy, delight, friendship, "welcome back," and new beginnings. When the two flowers are combined, they signify happiness and excitement.  
> -Is it safe to say that Coach Ukai manifested Kiyoko and Tanaka's marriage?  
> -Michimiya is a very underrated character.  
> -The name of Suga's "best friend," Naoki, means an honest person. Ironic, isn't it?
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Happy early Valentine's Day, everyone :)


	6. You Look So Good It Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of Suga's first college-level volleyball game, and he's as nervous as you can imagine. But after being overshadowed by the third years in his first and second year at Karasuno, as well as by Kageyama in his third year, he deserved his position as Tohoku's starting setter. And you know just the thing to keep his spirits up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that there is a very minor manga spoiler at the end of this chapter in the notes (the very last note) referring to Karasuno's match against Kamomedai in the Spring Nationals. 
> 
> This chapter is based on the song "Favorite T-Shirt" by Jake Scott.
> 
> My Spotify playlist for this story is linked [here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0dE7IoSQqnHvdUB4RKnpS4?si=PE5qgWPMSJi1jYni4U8CLQ)

“You got this, Kou!” you reassured your boyfriend for the third time. The poor guy was a bundle of nerves, his fingers fidgeting as he stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, wearing his Tohoku jersey, a contrast to you still in your pajamas. The style was very similar to his old Karasuno jersey, with the black switched out for purple and the orange switched out for white. You had to bite your tongue to prevent yourself from telling your boyfriend that he looked like a Shiratorizawa alumnus instead of a Karasuno alumnus (you knew he’d hate being reminded of the grueling match against the powerhouse). “Just imagine you’re at Karasuno again, playing against Aoba Johsai!”

“That’s the thing, though,” Suga replied, smoothing over the fabric of his jersey. “It’s gonna be completely different. I’ve never read any of them before. I don’t know what their strategies are. At least with Seijoh, I got to play them for three years and we learned how to adapt. They’re not Oikawa or Iwaizumi. They’re strangers to all of us.” 

It was Suga’s first game as a member of the Tohoku Men’s Volleyball Team. You were there when he went through tryouts and he passed with a breeze. But now, he was about to play his first official, college-level volleyball game. 

“You’re going to be fine, Suga,” Asahi said as he walked past the bathroom you two were in, raising an eyebrow at your proximity. He sipped at the bottle of water he was holding before speaking again. “Uh, am I interrupting something?” 

“Go away, Ass-ahi,” you scolded as your boyfriend turned red. “You’re making him more nervous! And hurry up, we’re leaving soon!” 

“Oi, don’t tell me what to do in my own house, the fuck? And stop calling me Ass-ahi,” Asahi rolled his eyes before walking off and muttering a quick, “Why can’t they at least close and  _ lock _ the door?”

“You’re acting like you’re not like this with Yuu!” you yelled out, causing him to turn back quickly with a red face. 

“I’ve only been dating him for a week, shut the fuck up!” he barked back before giving you the finger. He smiled as you flashed it back. “You’re not wrong though.” 

Your jaw dropped at this statement, watching your cousin run back upstairs in evil glee. “Azumane Asahi, we’re talking as soon as Kou’s gone!” No reply. “ASAHI! That bastard.” 

“Well, aren’t they moving kind of fast,” Suga remarked as you turned back to your boyfriend, who was smirking at this turn of events. You rolled your eyes. “Nishinoya did always move quickly. Have you seen his Rolling Thunder?”

“Yuu’s almost eighteen now, they can do whatever the hell they want,” you replied as you sighed. “Okay, so...” you tried thinking of a way to calm Suga’s nerves down before a metaphorical lightbulb popped up over your head. “Maybe think of it as your first match against one of the other schools? Like Nekoma or Fukurodani? Wouldn’t it just be like that?”

“Eh, they were different,” came your boyfriend’s reply. His hands fidgeted against the fabric of his jersey. “As silly as it is, it was still high school. But now, there’s going to be all sorts of scouts in the stands, and TV crews. Nationals had small segments in the news. The entirety of this match is going to be taped and on its own separate channel. I don’t want to embarrass myself.” 

You were at a loss for words. So, you tried comforting him the way you knew best, by showering him with love. “Look at me, Kou,” you commanded quietly before he turned his face to you. You held his cheeks with both your hands before peppering kisses all over his face, slowly trapping his body between the bathroom sink and you. 

“Darling, I’m ticklish!” he giggled as you trailed kisses from his forehead to both his cheeks. His arm wrapped around your waist as you continued your assault. 

Before long, you finally calmed down, planting a final kiss on his lips. “You’re gonna do amazing, Kou. After all, you’ve got me cheering for you in the stands!” This brought a smile to Suga’s lips. It was his turn to plant kisses all over your face as you scrunched your nose in surprise, gasping slightly as the tables turned and you were now pinned to the bathroom sink.

“Thank you,” he said after every kiss, before finally kissing your lips and smiling harder. “You have no idea how much it means to me to know that you’re always cheering me on.” 

You giggled. “Isn’t that what girlfriends are for?” You playfully ruffled his hair, him groaning at how his silver strands became significantly messier than before. He went in for another kiss to make you stop, humming when you pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

Things were heating up fast. The flutter in your stomach only intensified, even though you’ve already kissed Suga countless times through your relationship. It always felt like the first kiss. The same sparks exploded in your chest, your heart still swelled, you could still feel the blood rushing through your ears, and your knees still became weak. By the way Suga gripped your body tighter, you could tell he felt the same. 

On his end, he could only focus how soft your lips were against his mouth, with the faint taste of the cherry chapstick you put on this morning. His senses, his head, his  _ heart _ , they were consumed by  _ you _ . To him, it sometimes still felt like dreaming, so he couldn’t help but open his eyes just the slightest bit, his heart warming whenever he saw it was you pulled flush against him. Just to make sure that you weren’t a figment of his imagination. 

Suga was only able to part for air for a millisecond before you dove back in, making his whole body tingle. The feeling of his arms caged around your body felt almost forbidden, nearly making his (and your) knees give out completely. He was hyper-aware of his surroundings: the feeling of a tuft of his hair brushing against your cheek, the way his skin felt on yours, and  _ oh _ \- the feeling of your nimble fingers slipping under his shirt. It’s like his body went on autopilot as he slowly left your lips and made his way to your jaw. 

It wasn’t the most romantic place - you were pressed up against the downstairs bathroom counter, but even so, it didn’t matter. It was as if no one existed at that moment. It was as if Asahi and his parents weren’t a few walls away. It was as if Suga wasn’t about to try out for the Tohoku Volleyball Team in a few minutes. Just for a moment, the world belonged to you and Suga. 

You hastily pulled away when you heard a cough from outside the open bathroom door. Suga’s head jerked back, and his hands flew up to smooth down his hair and his shirt. Looking to see who was at the door, he blushed scarlet when Aunt Taiga’s eyes met his. You nearly choked on your saliva as you smoothed down your hair and gently pushed your boyfriend away from you. 

“Obasan!” you whisper-shrieked, your cheeks tinting pink. Your hands were over your mouth, unwilling to move out of awkwardness. 

“Y/N-chan, doesn’t Suga have a volleyball game coming soon?” your aunt teased, crossing her arms over her chest before staring at you two. She may have been shorter than you, but her intense gaze was enough to rival that of ten angry men. Suga shrank before pulling out his phone and glancing at the time. 

“Oh sh-  _ crap! _ ” Suga corrected himself in front of your aunt. He quickly turned to you. “I better get going. Warm-ups are going to start soon. See you there?” 

“Of course, Kou,” you replied, kissing your boyfriend on the cheek. “Drive safe. I’ll be there soon.” 

“Okay. I will,” he gave you a curt nod. “Azumane-san,” he acknowledged your aunt before rushing out the bathroom. 

“Good luck, Suga-kun!” your aunt called back to him. She turned back to you, smirking. “Y/N-chan.” 

“Yes, Obasan?”

“Look in the mirror.” 

And look in the mirror you did. You gulped heavily as you took in your reflection. Your hair was still messed up and your tank top was disheveled. Your lips were red and swollen, causing your cheeks to flush deep. And worst of all, a dark purple mark was making itself known in the expanse of your neck. You gasped at the position of it, a little ways under your chin and to the side, in a place your average shirt collar wouldn’t be able to cover. 

“You’re lucky it was me that caught you, and not your Uncle Ren. Or even worse, Asahi,” your aunt scolded playfully, reaching up to flick your forehead. She started walking to the stairs, gesturing for you to come with her. “Come on, I’ll put a bit of concealer on that.”

“Are you and Asahi leaving soon?” your aunt asked a few minutes later as she dabbed concealer over the mark on your neck. You hummed.

“Yes, Obasan. Hopefully, we get there early enough so we can get good seats.” 

“Will Sawamura-kun be there?” 

“No, Daichi said he won’t be able to make it because he has an interview with the Public Safety Committee today.” It really was a shame Daichi couldn’t make it to Suga’s game. The black-haired male insisted he could reschedule his interview, but Suga refused, saying that there would be a lot more volleyball games in the future. 

“Suga-kun is passionate about volleyball, yes?” 

“He really is. He told me he didn’t play much in middle school, or high school either, with the old third-years having seniority, then one of the first-years, Kageyama I think it was, took his place as starting setter last year,” You pondered on this for a moment. “Now that Koushi’s in the team, he’ll have a lot more playing time. He deserves it. And I’ll be there every step of the way.” 

Your Aunt Taiga watched as you continued to ramble on about your boyfriend, using your arms to emphasize how his skills have improved since graduation just a mere two-and-a-half months ago. The concealer on your neck was beginning to set, and she leaned back, satisfied with her work. Your aunt smiled as you talked animatedly, remembering how crazy in love she was with your Uncle Ren back in the day. She placed a gentle hand on your cheek to distract you from your ramble.

“Oi, Y/N, you’re ranting again,” she said cheekily, patting your cheek. “Go on, go and cheer for your boyfriend. And tell that cousin of yours to buy melon pan from the store, he forgot last time.” 

You nodded at your aunt, giving her a small wave as you went downstairs, where Asahi was waiting. “Bye, Obasan! Please tell Ojisan we might be back late!”

* * *

“You,” you pointed at your cousin from your place in the passenger seat of the car, eyes boring into Asahi’s side as you waited for answers. “And Yuu. Spill.” 

Asahi rolled his eyes at you, briefly glancing in the rearview mirror. “What is there to say? Noya and I just move fast.”

“Okay, Lightning McQueen,” you scoffed. “For real though, you’ve had a boyfriend for like a week and you guys had sex already? Isn’t that moving a bit fast?”

“Wow, you’re making me sound like a prostitute,” It was Asahi’s turn to scoff. “I’ve known him since he came to Karasuno. That’s more than two years now. We’ve liked each other for one of those years. It’s fine.” 

You nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer. You laid your chin in your hands. “So, who tops?”

Asahi had to swerve the car away as he nearly passed through the lane and crashed into another car, eyes bulging out of his sockets. “Y/N!” He looked at you incredulously. 

“Okay, fine, Ass-ahi,” you rolled your eyes, relenting as you sat back in the seat. “Don’t need us dying just yet. I haven’t had sex with Koushi yet.”

An awkward silence filled Asahi’s car. “...You do realize you’re talking about fucking one of my best friends, right?”

“Okay, and?” 

“You’re insufferable.”

“If I was  _ that  _ insufferable, you wouldn’t have asked Obasan and Ojisan if I could stay in your house while going to Tohoku. You love me.” 

“Sometimes, I heavily regret that decision.”

“Fuck you!”

“No thanks, Noya’s already doing that.” 

“AZUMANE ASAHI!”

After a few minutes, you and Asahi arrived at the Tohoku gym, the parking lot slowly growing thick with cars. You cursed as the car lined up behind several others. It would be a while before Asahi could park. 

“Time?” You asked anxiously, turning to look at the growing line behind your cousin’s car. 

“4:19,” Asahi declared. “What time does the game start?”

“4:30,” you said in a panic. “I promised him I’d make it. Can’t these cars go any faster?” 

Asahi cursed when the traffic stopped moving. “Why the hell isn’t anyone moving?” He looked around the parking lot. There were no empty spots. For Tohoku’s first home game, that much was to be expected. He ruffled a hand through his hair. “Go.”

You blinked at your cousin, unsure if you heard him correctly. “...What?”

“Go, Y/N. Your boyfriend needs you.” 

You stared at Asahi. “Are you crazy? The traffic’s not moving. You’re gonna miss the game. I’d rather wait for you. And plus, you’ve known him longer. You deserve to go ahead.” 

“I’m gonna be honest real quick, Y/N. I may be Suga’s best friend, but I’ve never made a connection with him in three years as deep as you have during your stay alone. Out of the two of us, you deserve to be there more.” 

You pouted. “Asahi-”

“Nuh-uh. I don’t wanna hear it. Go. I’ll follow you once I’m able to park.” 

You nodded, kissing your cousin on his cheek. “Thank you so much, Asahi. I owe you one. I’ll save you a seat, ‘kay?”

“Hurry up. Your boyfriend might miss your surprise.” 

And with that, you nodded, jumping out of Asahi’s car and breaking out into a full sprint to the gym, your crossbody bag thumping against your thigh with every stride. 

Four minutes later, you made it to the entrance of the gym, hurriedly pushing past the crowds of people and apologizing. “Sorry. Sorry. Excuse me.” You scrambled to make it past the growing crowd and get a decent seat before the game started. 

Suga said he would be playing in the center court and told you to sit in the corresponding section on the right side of the gym. You speed-walked to where Suga instructed you to go, thankful that the players haven’t made their way to the court yet. Suga was most likely still warming up, if not already on his way to the team’s gym entrance. 

More and more people were crowding in the center section, and you had to skillfully weave through the people. Your eyes quickly caught an empty pair of seats in the first row, and you jogged there before anyone else could claim it. 

With a shaky breath, you sank into the seat, plopping your purse in the empty seat next to you. An elderly woman sat right next to you in the colors of Tohoku, and she smiled at you, gray eyes sparkling as she noticed what you were wearing.

“Here to cheer on a boyfriend?” she asked. 

“Yes, ma’am,” you nodded, still breathless from your run to the gym. 

“Best of luck to him, then,” the elderly woman sat back in her seat, clasping her hands in her lap. 

You smiled at her.  _ I believe in him _ , you thought to yourself. 

After a few minutes of collecting your breath, you heard someone tap their microphone. 

“ _ Good afternoon, Tohoku University!”  _

“Oh, how exciting!” the elderly woman next to you clapped her hands. You couldn’t help but agree. 

_ “Thank you to everyone who’s cleared out their busy schedules and come here today! The Tohoku University versus Nagoya University match will begin in one minute!” _

You wiggled anxiously in your seat, watching the doors like a hawk should Suga suddenly run out. You were excited to see Suga play. Though you hadn’t watched him play for a long time with the Tohoku team, Asahi took the liberty of showing you videos Coach Ukai took during Nationals. Although Kageyama played a majority of the time, watching your boyfriend play was still exhilarating. 

A week or two into your relationship, you asked Suga to teach you the basics of volleyball. Nothing like the specific plays or quick attacks, purely just the basics like how to set, receive, etc. The way Suga’s eyes lit up when you first asked him to teach you was still ingrained in your mind. 

“ _ Ladies and gentlemen. Without further ado, the Tohoku University Men’s Volleyball Club versus Nagoya University shall begin!”  _

The boys came bustling through one of the gym doors, and you strained to find Suga in the crowd. You didn’t have to work much, as your boyfriend was one of the first people to run out. His eyes scanned the seats frantically, looking for you. His eyes finally landed on you, his expression morphing into a blend of shock and excitement. From the way he raised his arms to you and smiled brightly, you knew he loved your surprise. 

You were wearing his alternate jersey, the one reserved for away games. Unlike his jersey, which was purple with white details, it was white with purple details. Suga had the number 7 printed on it in white on both sides of his jersey, with “SUGAWARA” in bold, white letters on top of the 7 on the back. The format was the same with the jersey you were wearing, only the 7 and “SUGAWARA” were printed in purple. 

You cupped your hands around your mouth. “GO KOU! YOU GOT THIS, LOVE!” you screamed, hoping your boyfriend would understand what you were saying over the cheers of the crowd. Suga smiled back at you, cupping his own hands around his mouth. 

“THIS ONE’S FOR YOU, Y/N!” he screamed back, and you felt giddy, despite the stares you knew you were getting from the audience around you. But at that moment, you didn’t care. You were here to cheer on Suga, and you planned to do just that. “I LOVE YOU!” he screamed even louder, if that was possible, causing his teammates to follow his gaze and wave at you. You waved back, your heart skipping a beat at the declaration as Suga’s teammates playfully shoved your boyfriend around. You never exchanged those three words with him before. Sure, you had whispered those words to him while he was asleep last week, but you never dared to utter them while he was awake. And here he was, professing his love for you in front of thousands of people. 

You knew your cheeks were red when you cupped your hands around your mouth again, the butterflies a fluttering mess in your stomach. “I LOVE YOU TOO!” Suga smiled even wider, placing a fist over his heart. Although you were more than a hundred feet away from your boyfriend, you could clearly see the love and adoration sparkling in his eyes. 

The moment was interrupted when the announcer introduced the Nagoya University team, the opponents receiving significantly fewer cheers than before. The captains met next to the net, in front of the referee, and shook hands. The referee tossed a coin for the first serve: heads for Tohoku, tails for Nagoya. It landed on heads. 

Both teams lined up at the edge of their respective sides of the court, bowing to each other with a loud, “Thank you for the game!” Number 5 from Tohoku, the first server of the game, caught the ball tossed his way, and stood at the service line, slapping the volleyball with his palm against the gym floor as the rest of the team took their places. You watched your boyfriend, his eyes bright with concentration as he stood near the net, knees bent and arms bent at his sides. He was unfazed by the throngs of people still entering the gym, his mind dead set on the game. 

You knew as well as he did that he deserved this position. After not playing much in his first and second year at Karasuno, as well as being overshadowed by Kageyama in his third year, Suga deserved his place as Tohoku University’s starting setter. 

Anticipation flowing through your veins, the referee blew the whistle, and Suga’s first college volleyball game began. 

* * *

Your jaw dropped in disbelief at the flashing numbers on the scoreboard.  _ 32-30. _ You gulped as you made your way down the steps of the bleachers, politely nodding to the elderly woman as you left the row. Asahi, who managed to finally make it into the gym halfway through the first set, was speechless as well, trailing behind you. He couldn’t stop staring at the scoreboard either. 

“Go find him,” he urged you. You nodded to him, silent, and quickened your pace down the steps. You had to find Suga. 

You couldn’t believe it. Suga had worked so hard, not just since graduation, but since his first year at Karasuno, to get to this. Your hands were trembling as you repeatedly glanced at the flashing numbers on the scoreboard. Your eyes frantically searched for your boyfriend, finding him with his back turned, the purple letters spelling “SUGAWARA” staring right back at you. He was talking with his coach, his teammates conversing amongst themselves. This couldn’t wait. 

“KOU!” you screamed. Suga immediately perked up before whipping his head around to face you. He was visibly sweaty with his shoulder slumping in exhaustion, yet his eyes sparkled when he saw you, holding out his arms. You broke out into a sprint, launching yourself into him. The cheers of his teammates finally registered in your head, blended with the screams of joy from those standing in Tohoku’s side of the gymnasium. Tohoku won their first game of the season, at 32-30. 

Suga laughed, happy tears streaming down his face as you wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. He held you like that for a moment before you pulled back from the hug, your hands cupping his cheeks.

“I’m so proud of you, Love!” you exclaimed, peppering his face with kisses like you did just a few hours ago in the downstairs bathroom of Asahi’s house. You heard Suga’s teammates coo at our boyfriend, and he blushed at all the attention he was receiving. 

“Thank you, Darling,” he replied, kissing your forehead. “You wore my jersey!” 

“You like it?” You batted your eyelashes at him, though you already knew the answer.

He nodded, before biting his lip. “I’ve got something to tell you.” You looked at him, confused. Right here, right now? In front of all of his teammates and thousands of strangers? 

“What is it, Kou?” you asked, unlatching your legs from his waist and standing on the ground. Your boyfriend smiled widely, taking your hands in his. 

“Azumane Y/N, although we already went over this before the game, without ever really talking about it beforehand, I want you to know that I love you. I’m  _ in love _ with you! And we might be going too fast, but who cares? Life is short. And if I were to die tonight, I wouldn’t want to go without telling you how I felt first.”

Tears started pooling in your eyes again. You nodded wildly. “I love you too, Kou, so much.” Suga enveloped you with his arms, quietly laughing in your ear. And like a cheesy, romantic, fanfiction trope, purple and white confetti started raining down on the guests still in the gym. 

“You know, for our third time saying ‘I love you’ to each other, this is pretty great,” your boyfriend whispered, hugging you tighter. You felt your eyes slide shut, relishing in the feeling of his arms around you and ignoring the many people in the gym. 

“Mhm,” you hummed. Your eyes shot open. “Wait, third time?” 

Suga chuckled. “You told me you loved me after my panic attack, remember?” 

Your face paled. “Oh my god, you heard that? I could’ve sworn you were asleep!” Suga grinned, taking a hand and petting the back of your hair. You relaxed, though still embarrassed. 

“It’s your fault you fell asleep when I said I loved you back, you dummy.” 

* * *

The car ride back to the Azumane household was quiet, save for the quiet rumble of the car, your soft snores, and the playlist Suga made of songs that reminded him of you. As a specific song came on, he smiled, realizing how most of the lyrics resonated with him. 

_ Yeah, I’ve been sitting here trying to figure out _

_ What did I do right to be with you right now _

_ You were kissing my neck _

_ You were making me nervous _

_ None of our friends would believe it _

This lyric hit Suga particularly hard. How the hell did he get so lucky to have you in his life, for you to be able to love him so wholeheartedly? As much as you told him otherwise, he knew he didn’t deserve you, yet you always  _ stayed _ . 

_ You were putting your hands _

_ Up under my shirt _

_ Making fun of the way I was breathing _

Suga looked at your sleeping form, still donned with his alternate jersey. He’ll let you keep it, he thought to himself. It looked way better on you than it did on him anyway. 

_ Parked up on Mulholland drive _

_ Blankets in the back of my car all night _

_ You look so good it hurts _

_ In my favorite t-shirt _

He pulled up to Asahi’s driveway, soft moonlight illuminating the sky. As he shut off the engine and lowered the windows a bit, Suga couldn’t take his eyes off you. Even while asleep, you were the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid his eyes on. 

_ No, it doesn’t really fit _

_ But you don’t really care _

_ 'Cause you said you were cold _

_ And you need it _

Asahi peeked his head out from the front door, probably wondering why Suga’s car was parked in the driveway, yet its occupants had yet to leave the vehicle. Suga gestured to your sleeping body, before stretching his open palm to his friend, telling him to wait a bit. Asahi nodded, before closing the front door again. 

_ Hope you’re gonna forget _

_ That you ever put it on _

_ 'Cause you’ve gotta see me if you keep it _

Suga didn’t want to wake you up. Truth be told, he wanted to take you back to his apartment and have you sleep there instead. But your Uncle Ren and Aunt Taiga were waiting for you. Well, there was always next time. For now, he was content with tracing his fingers softly against your face, imagining a future with you. 

_ Parked out at the end of your drive _

_ Kissed me through the window one more time _

_ You look so good it hurts _

_ In my favorite t-shirt _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Tohoku University is a real university in Sendai, Miyagi, in Japan, and it has both a men's and women's volleyball team!  
> -Psychology, the major both Y/N and Suga are taking up, is only offered as a graduate program at Tohoku, rather than an undergraduate program. For the sake of this made-up story, let's pretend Psychology is offered as an undergrad major.  
> -Tohoku's school color is purple. Giving me very much Shiratorizawa vibes.  
> -Since you and Suga have been so touchy-feely with one another, Asahi has walked in on you two doing stuff (NOT SEX YET THOUGH), MULTIPLE TIMES.  
> -This was my first time writing a detailed, heated kissing scene I'm sorry-  
> -If you didn't already know, "Obasan" and "Ojisan" mean aunt and uncle, respectively. To keep things consistent with the early chapters, Y/N will call Aunt Taiga and Uncle Ren "Obasan" and "Ojisan" in dialogue, but they will be referred to as Aunt and Uncle when not in dialogue.   
> -Tohoku's score against Nagoya University, 25-23, is a reference to Karasuno's score against Kamomedai during Spring Nationals 2013, 23-25, with Kamomedai as the victor. Suga deserved a victory, don't you think?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
